Secret Santa, Love and an Unsub
by dakota1013
Summary: Hotch has decided to live again but a serial killer in California is trying to ruin the Holidays.  Will the team be able to stop the killer and will Hotch get everything he wants for Christmas?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Hotch has decided to live again but a serial killer in California is trying to ruin the Holidays. Will the team be able to stop the killer and will Hotch get everything he wants for Christmas?

**Author's Note:** This story is written for angel85qcca for the Christmas Gift Exchange. Prompts were: Hotch/JJ; The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire), Secret Santa, Christmas tree and hot chocolate.

This story has taken on a life of it's own and forced me to venture into trying to write a case fic. Plus I couldn't help myself and I added a good dose of Rossi/Prentiss too but JJ and Hotch are the main focus.

**Spoiler Warning:** The story references the events in several of the season seven episodes so be warned. However we are going to pretend Carolyn never resurfaced in Rossi's life and Hotch didn't meet Beth but he is still training for a triathlon.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Criminal Minds but that role is still held by CBS. I do own all the spelling and grammar mistakes plus all plot holes, incorrect police/FBI procedures and inaccurate character depictions. :)

* * *

><p>December 9th<br>BAU  
>Quantico, Virginia<p>

"If no one has anything else, let's wrap up this meeting and go home for the week," Hotch said as he closed the last report in front of him.

"Boss, I have one more thing before we all take off." Garcia spoke up.

"Go ahead, Garcia."

"Thanks! As we all know Christmas is right around the corner, which means our annual Secret Santa. You all know the rules but just as a reminder. Everyone must draw a name from the hat and if you draw your own name then throw it back in and try again. Do not tell anyone whom you picked and that includes you Boy Genius. We don't want a repeat of last year."

"How was I to know Morgan was ease dropping and then told everyone I had drawn Rossi but didn't have a clue what to get someone who had everything?" Reid whined. The worlds coming out in his fast paced dialog when he got excited.

"It's ok kid!" Morgan said before Reid got too carried away.

"Back to the rules. The last and most important please remember to bring the present to the party in two weeks. Got it?"

"Baby Girl, we got it. Let's do this, " with those words Morgan reaches into the hat and draws out one of the tiny slips of paper. He takes a quick peak to confirm he didn't draw his name and then hands the hat to Reid. From Reid, the hat moved on to Rossi, JJ, Hotch, and Emily and then finally back to Penelope.

"Ok, my pretties. Good luck finding the perfect gift and don't tell anyone who you drew or it will spoil the surprise." Garcia said as she exited the conference room.

Everyone moved out of the conference room and back to their desks with the exception of Hotch who continued to sit and ponder the outcome of their little tradition. In past years, Hotch had been lucky and had always managed to draw one of the guys on the team. However his luck had failed him this year and he had pulled the one person he was hoping that he wouldn't have pulled out of the hat. JJ. He knew that if he was to pull anyone of the girls he was in trouble but with JJ it was even worse.

With JJ there was more at stake even though no one knew it but him. Hotch had always been closer to JJ than anyone except maybe Rossi but since JJ's departure last year things had changed. With her departure, there had been a gaping hole in the team but even worse Hotch was lost. The additional work that was caused for Hotch and the team paled in comparison to not having someone Hotch could talk to about both work and home. In addition, the team no longer had their secret weapon against Hotch's moods. JJ was the only one who Hotch would listen to when things would get really bad and she was the only one that was spared his frustration and anger. JJ was the balm to his tattered heart and soul. Without her daily presence, Hotch seemed more intense than ever.

Then the business with Emily happened and JJ had been there to help with the plan to keep Emily safe. With the secret, JJ and Hotch had become closer. When Spencer spent more and more time at JJ's, Hotch was the one JJ turned to for help on how to handle Reid.

And then came Hotch's transfer to Pakistan. Hotch was close to walking away from the FBI when it was recommended he take the position. He didn't want to be away from his son for six months. He had gone to JJ's place to talk about everything. However what he found made him forget about his reassignment.

_Hotch stood outside of JJ's door ready to knock when he heard the loud voices from an argument currently being waged on the other side of the door._

"_JJ, I can't believe you agreed to go back to the BAU without talking to me first."_

"_Will, I told you I was considering it."_

"_Yes, but I thought after we talked that you had decided against it," Will replied._

"_No, Will. As I recall it your last words were "you forbid me to go back." _

"_But I don't recall it being your decision to make JJ. We are getting married. I thought you would consider my feels in your decision and even better yet you would consider what this would do to our family."_

"_Last time I checked you haven't proposed and I haven't accept any marriage proposal, Will. And the only thing I've thought about during this whole time is my family."_

"_JJ, I'm not talking about the BAU team. I'm talking about Henry and I. We should be your number one concern"_

"_You two are."_

"_No, I think you care more about your precious BAU family than you have ever cared about us."_

_Hotch was waging a war in his head wondering if he should leave or finally knock on the door. He didn't want to embarrass JJ by hearing their argument but he also wanted to make sure she was all right. He didn't believe Will would ever hit her in anger but he knew all to well that words could often hurt just as much._

"_Will, you know that's not true."_

"_No, I don't know that. You are always there for them but never me. How many times has Reid been here since Emily died? I get how hard that must be but isn't there someone else he can go cry to? Why does it need to be you? Maybe you should tell him to see a physiologist. Then there is Garcia. I'm pretty sure you have spent more time with her than Henry lately." _

"_That is not fair. They are both are friends and Henry's godparents. I'm not going to turn Spencer away and PG is my best friend. Of course, we are going to talk and have the occasional girls night out."_

"_You know it's more than that. And don't even get me started about Hotch. I see the way you two look at each other and the way conversations suddenly stop when I walk into the room. You want him don't you? He's the reason why we haven't had sex in weeks."_

"_Dammit, Will. How many times do I have to tell you there is nothing going on between Hotch and I?"_

"_Well since I don't really believe you I guess you will just have to keep singing that same old line until you tell me the truth."_

_With that parting shot, Will opens the door to find Hotch standing on the other side. "Perfect. Your lover is here." Will storms out leaving the two friends in his wake._

"_Hotch. I'm so sorry. He is upset and he didn't..." JJ stammered out. She was clearly embarrassed by Hotch hearing the remarks made by Will._

"_JJ, please don't apologize for his behavior. I should have made my presence know when I first got here but I didn't want to make things uncomfortable." Hotch replied as he walked into her home and shut the door._

"_Unfortunately, I think Will and I succeeded in doing that anyway." _

_JJ led Hotch over to the couch and took a seat. Hotch took the seat next to JJ on the couch. He was close enough to try and provide comfort if needed but far enough away that if Will came back he wouldn't be pissed._

"_Are you ok?" Hotch asked with concern evident in his voice and face._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't know what to do any more about Will."_

"_JJ, I know things are tough. I wish we could tell Will and the team about Emily but it's too dangerous. He loves you JJ. He'll understand."_

"_I don't know if I want him to understand any more." _

"_JJ?" A confused Hotch asks._

_Shaking her head, she says, "It's nothing Hotch." _

"_JJ, you know you can tell me anything." _

"_I know. It's just difficult. I have a hard time even admitting to myself that our relationship has been over for some time now but I'm just too scared to put an end to it. I've always had bad luck with relationships and I thought maybe this time I would get it right but I guess not."_

_Hotch takes JJ's hand in his trying to offer support. "JJ, I know better than most how hard it is when a relationship dies and I'm definitely not going to judge you. All I'm going to do is offer you a sounding board and I'll support you in any way I can."_

_JJ squeezes her hand around his in a show of thanks before whispering, "Thanks, Hotch."_

"_JJ, that's what friends are for."_

_JJ knew it. She shouldn't have let the show of affection from Hotch mean so much to her. She pulls her hand out of Hotch's and replies, "Yeah. Friends. So I know you didn't come over here to hear Will and I fight so what's up?"_

"_It's nothing." Hotch felt an ache form in his chest when JJ pulled away. He knew he had probably over stepped his boundaries but it felt so right holding her hand. In fact, he wanted to do more but he needed to find a way to make JJ see it too._

"_No, if you came all the way over here it must be important."_

"_So I can't just come see a friend?"_

"_You know you are always welcome but I can see the wheels spinning in your head."_

_Hotch knew it was too late for him to back out of telling her now so he might as well get it over with. "You know me all to well."_

"_I would like to think so after all of these years but I know there are still a few mysteries I have yet to uncover."_

_Hotch shares a smile with JJ before saying, "Strauss came to see me today. I'm being reassigned."_

_The look on JJ's face was classic. She went from shocked to pissed off in two seconds flat. "Reassigned? No! She can't do that! You are our unit chief. This team needs you...I need you!"_

_Hotch's heart skips a beat at JJ's declaration and decides to let it pass for now because he is pretty sure JJ didn't even realize she said it. "It's only temporary she says. Morgan will be acting chief until my return."_

"_Return? Where is she sending you?" She asks but nothing prepared her for his next word._

"_Pakistan."_

_JJ shoots up off the couch and begins pacing with nervous energy. She's so shocked by this development she starts rapid firing questions at Hotch. "Pakistan? Is she insane? What about Jack? How long?"_

"_She pitched it as a great opportunity for me but we both know she hates my guts so any chance she has at getting rid of me she will take it."_

"_So she is sending you to a war zone to do what? Fuck! I didn't think she was that much of a bitch."_

_Hotch snickered at JJ's response. Only Strauss could cause JJ to get this pissed and start swearing. "The job description is negotiator so she thought it was a perfect fit for me plus it helps to solve our budget issue. Strauss promises three maybe six months tops and then I'm back with the BAU."_

_JJ stops her pacing and comes to a halt in front of Hotch. She's almost scared to ask but she finally forces the words out of her mouth. "What did you tell her?"_

"_I told her I would think about it and give her an answer on Monday. If I accept, I ship out in a week. If I don't then my career at the FBI is over."_

"_Are you kidding me? This deal just gets better and better." _

"_I know. I don't know what to do. If it was just me, I could tough it out for the duration but it's not. I know Jessica will look after Jack if I need her too but I don't know if I can make it without the little man for that long. I have no idea how our armed forces survive without their family for so long." In his mind, Hotch adds I don't know if I can make it without you._

_JJ finally settles back on the couch next to Hotch. "Hotch, they know they are out their protecting their family and that they are safe and sound and will be there when they get back. Just like Jack will be if you decide to go. Have you thought about your other option?"_

"_Yes, but it's not really an option. This job is part of who I am and I can't leave our family. I just needed time to rationalize this development and talk to someone...you about it."_

_JJ notices this decision hasn't been easy for Hotch and she finds that she's speaking right from her heart as she says, "I wish there was something I can do."_

"_There is. Will you check in on Jack and Jessica from time to time? Make sure they are both ok." _

_JJ links their hands together again to offer her support this time. Of course. If they need anything, they can come to me."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Hotch. There is nothing to thank me for. I would do anything for you and Jack."_

"_I know. I appreciate it. Well, I better get going. I need to talk to Jessica and I want to spend as much time with Jack as I can." Hotch says as he stands to leave._

_JJ rises from the couch as well and follows him to the door. "I can imagine. I'll see you Monday."_

"_Bye, JJ" Hotch says before walking out the door._

"_Bye, Hotch."_

As Hotch's thought come back to the present, he knows he shouldn't have these feelings for JJ. He's her boss. There are rules against these things but he's fought it for so long. He wants her. Needs her. And somewhere along the way she has become his whole world and some how he was going to make her his this Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Just a reminder all names and events are fictional and any resemblance to an actual person or event is merely coincidental.

_Special thanks to everyone who took the time to review: __**jekkah **__(thank you!), __**hot4booth **__(thank you for the help!) and__** angel85qcca **__(I am so happy you like the story!)._

* * *

><p>December 12th<br>BAU Department  
>Quantico, Virginia<p>

As Hotch strode into the BAU early Monday morning, he wondered where the weekend had gone. He had spent most of Friday night trying to figure out what to get JJ for the Secret Santa but had only accomplished driving himself almost insane. Jack had even noticed that something was up with him even though Hotch had tried to focus his attention on his son. Saturday morning had brought about an early morning indoor soccer practice, which actually helped take his mind off of things for a while. There really was nothing like watching Jack and his friends trying to play soccer. They spent almost as much time running after the ball trying to score as they spent on the ground after either missing the ball or running into each other. After practice, the day had been spent running errands and cleaning the house.

And then there was the dreaded Sunday. Neither Hotchners liked the day because it signaled the end of the weekend and their time together. Jack knew that not only did he have to go back to school but that his Daddy may be called away to fight the bad guys. However instead of working on Sunday which had been the norm for so long, Hotch had taken Jack to pick out a Christmas tree for the new house in an effort to try and make Sunday a great day. After several hours though, Hotch was about ready to give up all hope until Jack had finally found the perfect tree he proclaimed. The afternoon had been spent hauling the seven-foot tree home, squeezing it through the front door and then decorating it with various lights, ornaments and tinsel. Hotch had proclaimed the day a major success when he had put an extremely tired but happy Jack to bed later that night.

As Hotch set his briefcase down on his desk, he heard a knock on his office door and turned to see Garcia standing in his doorway. "Good morning, Garcia"

"Good morning, Bossman! We have a case."

Hotch could tell from the way Garcia's warm welcome didn't quite reach her eyes that this was probably going to be a bad one. "Ok. Have everyone meet in the conference room in 10 minutes."

"Yes, sir"

Hotch made his way down to the break room for a cup of coffee first before heading to the conference room. He had a feeling he was going to need all the caffeine he could get today. As Hotch was making his way to the conference room, he noticed JJ had just walked into the conference room. While he only got a glimpse of her, it was enough to bring all his thoughts back from Friday night. Focus Hotchner he told himself. There is a case that needs your focus instead of noticing how good looking the newest profiler looks this morning.

As Hotch entered the room, he saw the rest of the team had already been assembled around the round table. "Good Morning." Hotch took the last empty seat between Dave and Spencer and said "What do we have, Garcia?"

"Orange County, California has a serial killer. There have been four incidents to date."

All eyes focused on the LCD displayed as Garcia displays the pictures of each of the victims. "This is Susan and Kyle Jones. They were found on December 2nd. Belinda and Devin Johnson were found on December 5th. Autopsy says they were killed on the night of December 4th though. Missy and Taylor Williams killed the night of December 7th but not found until the 8th. Tracy and Joe Regan were found on December 11th. In all four cases, the son was tied up and made to watch as the unsub tortured and eventually raped the mother. After the unsub was done with the mother, he then killed both by slicing their throats.

"The report says nothing was taken from the homes so we are looking at a crime of passion." Morgan states.

"No DNA found at any of the scenes which means he wore a condom. Since there was nothing found under the victim's fingers so its likely they didn't put up a fight. The unsub probably threatened the child," replies Rossi.

"All the women and boys are blond, blue eyed so he is likely selecting his victims based on appearances but besides the obvious similarities in appearance and family make up has there been any other connections made yet?" Reid asked.

"No. The local detectives haven't found anything yet and the media is putting pressure on them. Irvine has been named the safest large city in the US for the last seven years so this is coming as quite a blow. The police chief is under a lot of pressure to find the killer as soon as possible. With no leads, he's desperate for our help." PG replies.

"Why did they wait so long to ask for help?" Emily questions.

"Unknown. If I had to venture a guess though they were hoping to find the killer before this blew up in the media." Garcia states.

Hotch closes his file and stands up as he says, "Wheels up in 30 minutes."

Hotch had noticed how quite JJ had been during the review of the case but he couldn't really say he blamed her. The similarity between the victims was almost scary. The woman could have easily passed for JJ's sisters and the boys ranged in age from 2 - 8 so it was easy to see the resemblance to Henry. This case wasn't going to be easy for either one of them but then cases involving children never were.

* * *

><p>With the team onboard the plane heading towards southern California, they are once again reviewing the case and checking in with Garcia to see what she has found since they last talked.<p>

"Go ahead, Garcia." Hotch says.

"Ok while you my lovelies have been in the air I've been able to find out that three of the four women were currently unmarried. Our first victim Susan Jones was a recent widower. Her husband was killed in action. Belinda Johnson did not list a father on her son's birth certificate and I haven't been able to find any trace of her recently dating anyone. Missy Williams went through a messy divorce recently and I'm still working on Tracy Regan. I haven't been able to find any obvious connections between the women either. As for the children all went to different schools or daycares." Garcia finished.

"PG, what about colleges or even high schools the women attended? Maybe the unsub has a past with these women." JJ says.

"I already ran the college search and nothing came up there but I'll go back further."

"Check religious affiliations or single mother groups in the area too." Rossi offers.

"I'm on it."

"Garcia keep searching. There has to be a link somewhere." Hotch says.

* * *

><p>As the team pulled up to the police station, several different TV crews were already stationed around the building waiting for any little lead they may be able to find out about the case. The team quickly made their way out of the SUV and into the station before the media realized the FBI had arrived. Hotch knew they would need to address the media but that would come later once they had an opportunity to discuss the case with the local officials first, review the crime scenes and come up with a preliminary profile. At least that was the plan but he had a feeling that the media may become a major pain in the ass before they could accomplish his wish list.<p>

With the current situation, Hotch was also wishing for the days when the media could be left up to JJ. Since her return to the team, he was often tempted to leave the handling of the media up to her but she was a profiler now and not a media liaison. So the duty of talking to the media was either split between the team or the responsibility was left up to him. While being a lawyer helped ensured he could handle the media, JJ would always be better at it than him. Her patience alone when dealing with them was a thousands times better. He often just wanted to ignore them but knew that would never get them anywhere so he played nice. Other times he found himself trying to remember murdering a reporter would land him in prison.

As the team walked into the station, they were met by several members of the police department.

"Agent Hotchner?" A man in his early fifties with graying hair and a medium build asked.

"Yes, Chief Harper?" Hotch asked as he extended his hand to the man for a welcoming handshake.

"Yes, this is Detective Bruce Peterson and Todd Kramer," the chief responds as the detectives nodded their heads as their name was said. Detective Peterson was a young man properly in his thirties. He looked like your traditional surfer dude instead of a detective. Kramer appeared to be slightly older gentleman who had lost the fight with his hair a long time ago since he was completely bald.

"This is my team. Agents Rossi, Jareau, Prentiss, Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid. Thank you for inviting us."

"Thank you all for coming. We have one of our conference rooms setup with all the information from the crime scenes. If there is anything you need, please let one of us know. Please follow me and we'll get you all settled."

"Thank you"

As the team made their way to the conference room, they didn't fail to see the various reactions from the other law enforcement officials. They ranged from hopefully to pissed off but it wasn't anything that the team hadn't seen before.

"We knew you probably wanted to interview the family and friends of the victims so we have them coming in this afternoon."

"Thank you." Hotch responded. He would have to thank Garcia later because he knew she was responsible for getting the ball rolling on the families.

"Please excuse me. I have a meeting with the mayor but if you need anything just let me know." The chief said. The team could easily see the man was under a great deal of strain and wasn't looking forward to the meeting to no doubt update the mayor on the progress of the case.

"We will, Chief."

As Chief Harper left, the two detectives remained behind to help. "Ok. Let's split up so we can cover as much ground as possible today. Emily, Dave, you take the first two murder scenes with Detective Peterson. Morgan, Reid you take the last two with Detective Kramer. JJ and I will stay here and interview the families. We'll all meet back here later. Any Questions?" Hotch asked.

As Hotch looked around at the team, he saw everyone was ready to get down to business. "Good. I'll see you all later."

As the other members of the team filter out, JJ wondered if Hotch had picked up on the fact that something was troubling her since the briefing this morning and that was the reason she was being held back at the police station with him. She definitely didn't mind interviewing the families but she didn't want Hotch to think that he had to protect her either. While the team didn't baby her when she was a media liaison, others often viewed her as a weaker member of the team and now as a profiler she didn't want to appear as the weak link. She may have less experience as a profiler than the rest of the team but she was still a highly decorated agent and one of the best shots in the FBI.

If JJ was truly honest with herself, the pictures from this morning had unsettled her. Between the physical resemblance between her and the mothers as well as trying to raise their children alone, it was the fact that the sons of these woman had to watch as their mothers were victimized. JJ had always identified with the victims but in this case things were just a little to close too home. JJ had to find her balance before the families came in or before Hotch started questioning her about her behavior.

* * *

><p>As Emily and Dave followed Detective Peterson out of the building and to the SUV, Emily asked "So do you think JJ is ok?"<p>

"You noticed how quite she has been so far today too?"

"Yeah. I can't say I blame her though. The appearances of the woman and the circumstances of their family are very similar."

"I agree. I'm going to guess that is why Hotch is keeping her close today. Hopefully one of these days he will pull his head out of his ass and realize how good they would be together."

"Good luck there. With Will finally gone you would think he would make a move. He's too stubborn. He needs to realize his happiness is more important than some stupid fraternization rules. And it's entirely your fault too."

"My fault? What did I do?" Dave asks with a look of agitation.

"If you hadn't played hard and fast back in the early days we wouldn't need all those fraternization rules." Emily responds with a cheeky grin.

"Emily, don't believe all the rumors you hear and I've been a good boy for quite some time now."

Emily laughed as she responds with "Yeah right. Any way. He better make a move before someone else comes along and snatches up his girl."

"I dare you to tell him that." Rossi replied.

"I would if I didn't think JJ would kill me or Hotch even. JJ is just as stubborn as he is so we are probably in for a long wait with those too."

"I'm afraid you are probably all to right." Rossi said as he helped her into the SUV.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

_Special thanks to __**jekkah **__(thank you again!) and **deeda **(I hope you love this chapter too!) for their reviews._

* * *

><p>JJ enters the conference room where the team has everything setup to find Hotch pouring over the files." Hotch, Susan Jones' family is here."<p>

Hotch looks up to see JJ standing in the room with a ghost of a smile on her face. She was trying to put on a brave front for him to make sure he didn't see how the case was affecting her but there wasn't must he missed when it came to JJ. "Ok. Let's go."

Hotch and JJ entered the interview room and took seats opposite the father of Susan Jones. Mr. Wilson was a large athletic man with gray thinning hair. He looked to be in his early sixties and based on his business attire Hotch would venture he worked for a large corporation. "Hello, Mr. Wilson. I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is SSA Jennifer Jareau. I'm so sorry for your lost and we appreciate you taking time to meet with us. Is there anything I can get for you before we begin?"

"Thank you. I'm fine thanks. The sheriff said you had some questions you wanted to ask me." The older gentleman said.

"Yes, sir. We are hoping your answers will help us to determine a profile on the person who killed your daughter and grandson." JJ replied.

"Ok. I'll answer whatever I can."

"Sir, based on the information that we received from the detectives on the case my understanding is that Susan's husband was killed in action a year ago. Is this correct?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, his squadron was killed by a road side bomb in Iraq."

"I'm so sorry for your loss. Was there anyone else in her life?" Hotch questioned the father.

"You mean as a romantic interest?" At Hotch's nod Mr. Wilson continues. "No. Tommy was her high school boyfriend so she took it extremely hard when he was killed. She was finally starting to move on and talking about starting to date again but she was still nervous about getting out there."

"Mr. Wilson, was there anyone that you know of that was maybe paying a special interest in your grandson?" JJ requested."

"Not that I know of and if there was he would have probably told me. I usually take him once or twice a week and spend time with him. His mother was wonderful with him but she wanted to make sure that he had a strong male figure in his life too." With tears in his eyes, Mr. Wilson continued. "So I tried to fill that role while Tommy was away on deployment and then when he was gone too."

JJ couldn't help but feel sorrow for this man. First he loses his son-in-law and now his daughter and grandson. "Do you know what Susan was doing the day before her murder?" JJ asks.

"After she got off work, she had planned to take the little man to the mall and do some shopping for Christmas. She always tries to finish shopping before the crowds become insane. It was her mission to find the best deals."

"Do you know which mall she was going to?" JJ pushed.

"Yes, she was going to the Spectrum here in Irvine." Mr. Wilson responds.

"Thank you Mr. Wilson. You have been a huge help. If we need any more information we'll be in touch." Hotch says.

With venom in his voice, Mr. Wilson says, "Please find the bastard that killed my baby girl and grandson."

"We'll do everything we can." Hotch replied. With everything that had happened with Foyet, it was easy for Hotch to empathize with Mr. Wilson wanting the man responsible to be brought to justice.

JJ escorted Mr. Wilson out while Hotch dialed Garcia and waited for his technical analysis to answer the phone.

"O captain, my captain. What can I do for you?"

"Garcia, Susan Jones and her son were at the Spectrum in Irvive the day of their murder. Can you go through the security footage to see if there was anyone that may have followed them out of the shopping center?"

"On it boss. As soon as I know anything I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Garcia."

JJ walked back into the room and announced, "Hotch, Belinda Johnson's parents are early. Do you want me to bring them back"

"That would be great JJ. Thanks"

As JJ left to go get the Johnsons, Hotch took a minute to gather his thoughts. He needed to find his center after the last interview and stop thinking about the past.

JJ was back in a short couple of minutes. After she walked in Mr. Johnson walked in with a definite attitude. Meanwhile Mrs. Johnson followed behind her husband. It was clear to see she was taking this extremely hard. Both looked in their mid-fifties and were dressed casually.

"Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. This is SSA Aaron Hotchner."

"Thank you for coming Mr. and Mrs. Johnson."

"I thought the cops already had all the information they needed." Mr. Johnson hissed out. His anger at being in the police station was rolling off him in waves.

"Sir, we just had a few more questions that we wanted to go over." Hotch said.

"Sir, was Belinda seeing anyone?" JJ asked.

"How the hell am I suppose to know. She is always out with someone new every week." Mr. Wilson responded.

Anger wasn't uncommon from the victim's families but it was usually directed at the killer or the cops and not the victim. "I know this is a difficult time for both of you but any information you can help provide will help us find the killer." Hotch said as he tried to keep his own frustration in check. There was something definitely off with Mr. Williams.

"You have no idea what I'm going through. My daughter slept around which resulted in her having a bastard child. And now her behavior has resulted in her being killed along with that son of hers."

"Mr. Johnson, even if your daughter was out on the town the night she was killed. It was not her fault that she was killed." JJ stated.

Both JJ and Hotch had caught on very early that Mr. Johnson never allowed his wife to say anything. With a slight look between the two of them, JJ knew that Hotch wanted her to get Mrs. Johnson by herself so that she could talk without her husband silencing her.

"Mrs. Johnson, would you like something to drink?" JJ asked.

"Yes, that would be nice. Mike, would you like anything?" Mrs. Johnson asked timidly.

"Coffee," was Mr. Johnson's only response.

"Right this way Mrs. Johnson." JJ led Mrs. Johnson outside of the meeting room and over to the break room inside the police station. "Mrs. Johnson is there anything you can think of that may help us with your daughter's murder?"

Mrs. Johnson hesitated for almost a minute before gathering her thoughts and launching into her side of the story. "My daughter hasn't dated anyone in a very long time Agent Jareau. She did like to party in college but she was a good girl. She got good grades, volunteered but then one night she was out with friends. She stepped outside to get away and cool down from dancing but someone jumped her." Mrs. Wilson paused briefly to regain her composure before beginning again. "He raped my little girl but he was never caught. Devin was a result of that terrible night. Belinda never considered terminating the pregnancy though. She was convinced there was a reason she was blessed with a baby. My husband couldn't handle what happened though. He's never been able to accept Devin."

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Johnson." JJ said.

"I love my daughter and my husband but I never agreed with how he handled the situation. He masked his hurt and pain with anger."

"Mrs. Johnson, I know this may sound harsh but I need to ask. Could your husband have been behind their murder?"

"No! There is no way. He loves Belinda. He just didn't know how to show it anymore." Mrs. Johnson announced.

JJ continued her questioning with, "Mrs. Johnson, do you know where your daughter was during the day before her murder?"

"She had talked about running errands and then spending the night decorating the house for the holidays"

"Any idea where she may have gone on her errands?

"I'm not sure."

JJ touches Mrs. Johnson on the arm and replies, "That's ok. You've been a lot of help."

JJ leads Mrs. Johnson back to the conference room. As she enters the room, she gives a small nod of her head to Hotch. JJ can tell by the throbbing vein in Hotch's forehead that he hadn't been able to get anywhere with Mr. Johnson though.

"Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, we want to thank you for coming in today. If we have any other questions, we'll be in touch.

JJ once again escorts the couple out of the interview room. Once she returns she dials Garcia.

"Gumdrop. I was just getting ready to call you and Hotch."

"What did you find, Garcia?" Hotch asks.

"From the mall video, I can make out that Susan and her son went to Target, Old Navy, Apple and then a stop to see Santa. She made purchases at all four locations too. When she finally left the Spectrum, there is no one that follows them as far as I can tell from the footage though."

"Thanks, Garcia. JJ, what did you find out while talking to Mrs. Johnson?"

"Belinda was raped but they never found the guy who did it. Devin was a result of the rape. Mr. Williams has been unable to cope with the rape but Mrs. Williams doesn't believe her father could have anything to do with it even though he seem angry towards Belinda. Like Susan, Belinda was planning to run errands and then decorate her home. PG, pull her bank statements and see if you can find were she went. Maybe she went to the same places as Susan."

"One step ahead of you."

"Thanks, PG." JJ says and then hangs up the phone and turns toward Hotch.

"How you holding up?" Hotch asks with concern.

"I'm fine, Hotch. It's just unfair sometimes. Belinda had to go through the trauma of a rape and then she managed to build a life and home for her son after all of that and then some mad man kills her. Sometimes the universe is too cruel."

"Yes, it is but we'll find this guy and make sure he never harms anyone again." Hotch says with conviction but all he really wants to do is pull her into his arms and try and soothe her.

"I know."

"How long until the next family is scheduled to be here?" Hotch asks

"We've got about 15 minutes."

With a smile, Hotch asks, "How about I buy us some crappy police station coffee?"

JJ laughs. "I would like that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

_Special thanks to **RainnyLuby**_ _for the great review for the last chapter._

* * *

><p>Rossi turns to the detective and asks, "This is the first crime scene, right?"<p>

"Yes, based on the autopsy the murder happened late December 1st but they weren't found until the next day." Detective Peterson says.

As they reviewed the entry point, Emily says "It looks like the unsub gained entry by knocking out the pain of glass in the back door so brut force probably means he's never done this before or at least he's not experience enough to know how to pick a lock."

"There is no security system installed either." Peterson offers.

"So he also got lucky that the break in didn't set off an alarm so that adds to the theory of limited experience breaking an entry." Rossi continued.

As they moved into the house, nothing on the ground floor seemed to be out of place. The house was in relatively clean state of affairs but there were dirty dishes in the sink. "Detective was this how things were found when your team went through the house?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, nothing was disturbed and it didn't appear anything was missing. The family confirmed this too."

"Theft wasn't the goal here. He was looking for the family so when he didn't find them downstairs he moved upstairs." Emily theorized.

As they moved up the stairs, the situation changed quickly though. "The pictures being out of place on the stairs means that there was a struggle. Most likely the mother heard the glass shattering downstairs and made her way out of the bedroom to find out what was going on. The unsub and her met on the stairs and he over powered her here." Rossi said.

"Once he had her under control, he probably threatened her to keep quite so that she didn't wake her son. She probably thought if she went along with things that he wouldn't hurt her son." Emily replied as she canvased the stairs for anything that may have been missed.

"She probably hoped he would take what he wanted and leave but she didn't know he actually wanted to torture her and then kill both of them." The detective stated.

As they moved into the boys room, they didn't find anything out of place except the covers on the bed. A review of the bathroom didn't yield anything either. The master bedroom was a different story though. It was clear the mother had been tied spread eagle on the bed from the remains of the rope still attached to the bed.

"So he most likely dragged the mother back into her bedroom and then tied her to the bed. Once she was secure then he went to subdue the boy." Rossi supplied.

" He took the boy from his bed, brought him in here and tied him to the chair there. From the report, he was gagged so he couldn't make a sound but he had a perfect view to watch as the unsub tortured his mother." Emily replied.

"From the coroner's report, we know that he first beat and then raped her. Then he moved on to the boy and slit his throat. The final act of rage came when he slit the throat of the mother." The detective said.

"From the spray of blood, both kill slashes were quick and sure. He was sure in his actions. This was premeditated. He knew exactly what he was going to do when he came here that night." Emily replied.

"The CSI team wasn't able to find any traces of DNA which means he wore a condom and gloves to make sure he didn't leave any finger prints or semen behind so he's smart and thorough in his planning." Rossi stated.

"The one thing that bothers me is that we are in the middle of a housing complex. If the unsub had planned this kill, wouldn't he have selected a home that was in a more remote location instead of squarely in the middle of hundreds of other houses?" Emily said.

"True but in Orange Country that is a little difficult." The detective responded.

"Right but with all the other planning I would think the location would also cross his mind which means that he was picking woman based on them filling a role. We know they all look a like and have the same family status but is there anything else that sets them apart from other single, young, blond women with young boys?" Emily asked.

"And there lies the million-dollar question? Let's head over to the other crime scene." Rossi responded. He hoped they would find something there because right now they were playing catch up.

* * *

><p>The fifteen-minute reprieve for Hotch and JJ had been interrupted by a couple local police officers that had a few questions about the FBI but at least the conversation hadn't been about their current case.<p>

The two agents were currently sitting in the interview room with Judy Peters, a close friend of Missy Williams. "Thanks for coming, Ms. Peters." Hotch said.

"Not a problem. I want to help find Missy's killer." Ms. Peters said.

"Ms. Peters, does Missy have any relatives near by?" Hotch asked.

"No, both of her parents are deceased and she was an only child. As far as I know she has an Aunt back in Indiana but she hadn't seen her in years."

"When was the last time you saw Missy?" JJ questioned.

"I saw her and Taylor the night before they were killed. We had dinner together at Thai Explosion to celebrate her promotion. She was promoted to store manager at Barnes & Noble at Southcoast Plaza."

Hotch knew it was probably a long shot but he asked anyway. "Did she say whether the competition for the position was tight?"

"She said that there were a few other people from within the company up for the position and also one or two other outsiders going for the position. I don't know if the competition was heated or not though."

"Was there anything else that was new in her life?" JJ asked as she took notes to have Garcia look into the promotion.

"No. She wasn't seeing anyone. She kept saying she needed to focus on her career first and once things settled down she would start focusing on herself. "

"And Taylor's father, where is he?" Hotch questioned.

"I don't know where that bastard is." Judy replied angrily.

JJ recognized the sound of a seriously pissed off friend so she tried to tread lightly as she asked, "Can you tell us what happened with their relationship?"

"Mark and Missy met in college, fell in love and where married shortly after Mark got out of law school. They had both planned to focus on themselves and their careers first but God wasn't onboard with that plan. Missy got pregnant shortly after they got married so she placed her career on hold while she cared for Taylor. The rat bastard though didn't help out much and his eye began to wonder. He had an affair with his secretary and when Missy found out he blamed it on the fact he was stressed and didn't want to bring his problems home so he often talked to his secretary and eventually one thing led to another. Missy forgave him but he did it a second time before Taylor even turned one. At that point, she filed for divorce and kicked him out of the house. The law firm that Mark worked for didn't like the situation. They preferred their lawyers happily married so they fired him. At that point, he ran off to Texas to a new position and supposedly a new girlfriend. Missy got her divorce from the scum but he's been a deadbeat father. He hasn't visited his son in over a year and as for child support it's been hit or miss.

"So do you think he could have in any way been a part of their murder?" Hotch asked.

"I doubt it. Mark is an asshole but he wouldn't kill anyone."

"Do you have an idea what her plans were for the next few days?" JJ said.

"No, I'm sorry."

Hotch replied, "No worries, Ms. Peters. I believe that is all the questions we have right now. Thank you for coming in. Let me show you out." Hotch lead Ms. Peters out of the room but returned quickly to JJ.

As Hotch closed the door, JJ asked, "So what do you think?"

"We'll need to check out the competition for the promotion and the ex-husband just in case."

JJ agreed with Hotch's assessment and informed him, "I'll talk to Garcia while you talk to the last family."

"Sounds like a good plan. The rest of the team should be back soon and we can go over everything."

* * *

><p>JJ moved back into the makeshift war room. As she sat down at the table, she called Penelope.<p>

"Sweetie, I don't have anything yet on the items you gave me earlier."

"That's fine. Hotch and I have some more information for you to track down. Missy Williams was recently promoted. She was up against several people who we need to talk to so we can ensure they were not involved. We also need to know more about the messy divorce. The ex-husband may have wanted her gone. Hotch and I agree it's a long shot but we need to rule it out."

"Ok, JJ. Anything else?"

"Not for now. Thanks, PG."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **_Special thanks to __**jekkah**__ and **angel85qcca **for their reviews._

* * *

><p>As Morgan and Spence walked up to the second house for them today, they spotted several of the neighbors watching them. The crime scene tape was still up and a police car was still present but the majority of the other law enforcement personal and vehicles had already left.<p>

"So the neighbors are curious as to what we are doing which would mean any strangers would also garner the same behavior so our unsub must have arrived to the house fairly late at night as to not arose the suspicion of anyone." Morgan pondered.

"The initial report here also says the family had a Labrador retriever so how does an unsub get into the house without the dog making a lot of noise?" Spencer wondered.

Morgan turned to Detective Kramer, "Do we know what happened to the dog?"

"The dog wasn't found so we don't know for sure. The neighbors said they saw the lab yesterday though."

"So no dog but the unsub gained access through the dog door in the backyard." Reid said.

"The dog door is controlled by a receiver in the dogs collar so the unsub must have at least been able to get the dog collar off the lab which means he probably used food to keep the dog happy why he removed it." Derek said.

"Once he was able to open the dog door, he squeezed through the door but that wouldn't have been too difficult since the door is huge." Spencer replied.

As they moved into the house, nothing in the kitchen or living room was out of place. The first room they moved into next was the boy's room.

"Morgan, the overturned lamp and books would signal a struggle. The boy must have woken up when the unsub grabbed him and the boy put up a fight."

Morgan notices the karate trophies in the boy's room, which may be the cause for the struggle. "Reid, the kid was taking karate. He may have been able to get in a couple good blows before he was over powered, which means he may be sporting some wounds that can be used to identify him. Since there was no blood found, it may only be bruises though." Morgan said and hoped the kid did inflict some damage on this bastard.

"If there was a struggle wouldn't the mother have woken up?" The detective asked.

"It all depends on if she was a light sleeper or not. Maybe she took a sleeping pill or even plays music in the background which may have drowned out the noise." Reid speculates.

The three men move into the mother's room to see the carnage. Blood is splattered on the bed and wall from the mother and the floor and another wall from the boy. The chair the boy had been tied to was still in the same location as it was found.

"Both victims were killed in the same manner as the others based on the early findings. The coroner report will confirm it though." Morgan says as he inspects the area surrounding the bed.

"The fact that no DNA has been found yet means he is very careful during the act. He either keeps his hair covered in a cap or something similar or he's bald. No traces of DNA under the fingertips likely means he is wearing long sleeve shirts or a coat. He may even be wearing a ski mask too to make sure no scratches to the face will result in DNA being left behind." Reid states.

Morgan moves into the master bath next. As he looks around he notices that the sink area looks to be fairly clean while the shower and other areas look like they haven't been cleaned recently. "Reid. Kramer. It looks like the unsub was in here too. The sink looks cleaner than the other areas. He may have come in here to clean up before he left. We need to have the forensics team back here to make sure they dusted for prints and to pull the trap in the drain to see if there may be anything that would help to identify the unsub."

"I'm on it," Kramer says as he pulls his phone out to make the necessary call.

"You see anything else kid?"

"I don't know there may be a towel missing too." Reid points over the to wall. "See the towel ring is empty?"

"Yeah"

"He may have taken it with him after he wiped everything down." Reid said.

"It would definitely tie him to the scene so he wouldn't have wanted to leave it behind."

"True, I wonder if he also took the dog too? There was a picture of the dog downstairs. We should run it by the local shelters to see if the dog shows up. It's possible the dog may have some DNA on him from the unsub."

"I agree. Let's get the picture and head back to the station to see how the rest of the team is doing." Morgan replied.

* * *

><p>Hotch looked up as a detective escorted an older woman into the room. Hotch stands as the says, "Mrs. Regan, please have a seat. Is there anything I can get for you?"<p>

"No, I'm fine thanks."

"I'm sorry for your loss. I know you talked to the police already but there are just a few other questions I wanted to talk to you about."

"Thank you. What can I help you with?"

"Was Tracy seeing anyone?" Hotch asked.

"She has...I mean had I guess ...a boyfriend. Bret Matthews. They had been dating for six months. Oh God! He probably doesn't even know." Mrs. Regan cried.

"What do you mean?" Hotch prompted.

"He's been on a business trip in China for about a week. Tracy had been planning his return for the last few days. He's coming back tomorrow I think. I need to contact him." She replies as she frantically looks for her phone.

Ma'am would you like our help contacting him?"

"What? Ahh. I don't know if I have his phone number."

As Hotch dialed Garcia he said, "Hold on just a moment."

"Garcia."

"Garcia, it's Hotch. I need your help tracking down Tracy Regan's boyfriend, Bret Matthews. We believe he's in China for work right now and he doesn't know yet about Tracy and Joe. Please track him down and tell him to call Tracy's mother." Hotch turns to Mrs. Regan and asks, "Does he have your phone number?"

"I'm not sure." Mrs. Regan replies with tears in her eyes.

"Ma'am, what is your phone number?" Garcia asks.

"It's 949-444-5555.

"Thank you. I'll get to work on this right away, boss."

"Thanks, Garcia." Hotch says.

Hotch turns back to Mrs. Regan after hanging up the phone and reassures Mrs. Regan, "If anyone can find him it's our technical analyst." Hotch passes a few tissues to Mrs. Regan which she takes.

"Thank you. I hope he doesn't hear about Tracy until I can talk to him." Mrs. Regan takes a minute to dry her eyes and turns back to Hotch. "Please continue with your questions."

"What about Joe's father?"

"Joe didn't have a father." The mother responded.

"So he abandoned Tracy and Joe?

"No. Tracy had a unique situation. Tracy had always wanted children but after a long list of bad boyfriends, she didn't think she was ever going to find the right guy. So she decided to get artificially inseminated so she could have a family. So the donation was anonymous so while someone provided the sperm he didn't have a father. Tracy loved Joe so much. Bret didn't care about Tracy having a son. He loved them both. I think Bret was the one and he was eventually going to propose."

"Did she mention anything about other changes in her life? Maybe at work? Social gatherings?" Hotch continued.

"Work was always stressful but nothing new. Like I said all her thoughts were on a small welcome home party for the three of them. "

Thank you Mrs. Regan. I appreciate you taking time out to talk to me. Let me show you out."

* * *

><p>The plan for the team had been to regroup at police headquarters but since the team had worked well into the evening they had decided to meet up at a local restaurant before heading back to the hotel. Everyone was running on bad coffee and not much else so no one really cared where they ate. One of the officers had recommended Lucille's Smokehouse for a good meal and it was relatively close to the office, which made it a great choice too.<p>

As the team entered the restaurant, they could see the place was slow for the holiday season but they were all grateful for that.

"Hello, Welcome to Lucille's. How many in your party?" The brunette woman asked.

"Six. Would it be possible to be seated away from your other patrons?" Hotch flashed his credentials to the hostess so she understood they needed some privacy.

"Yes sir. Right this way."

The team filed inline behind the hostess and then shown to a table in an empty dining room. The team took seats around the table with Hotch, JJ and Spencer on one side and Rossi, Emily and Derek on the other.

The team spends only a few minutes reviewing the menu before selecting their choices and giving them to the waiter. Once the waiter had returned with their drinks and moved away from the team again, Hotch kicked off the discussion by reviewing the family interviews. "The family interviews didn't turn up anything obvious that connected the families yet but Garcia is still checking. Two of the women may have been shopping at similar stores the day before they were killed, which may provide a link. The third victim, Missy Williams, was recently promoted and had a messy divorce, which are both being looked into as well. Belinda Johnson and Tracy Regan didn't know who the fathers of their sons were. Ms. Johnson was raped but with no leads the man was never found and Tracy Regan was artificially inseminated by an anonymous donor. How did the review of the crime scenes go?"

Rossi started off, "The crime scene locations are all within Orange County but varying home dwellings either a mobile home, condo or houses. The unsub has gained access by brute force so far. For example, breaking a pane of glass in the door or squeezing through a dog door. Both of these show he doesn't have experience breaking and entering."

"He may not have experience picky locks but he is smart enough to plan out how to cover his tracks. It's not easy to commit these crimes without leaving any traces behind. It's more than just wearing a condom during his rape of the women. He manages to take the condom with him without a trace, he overpowers the family without leaving blood, hair fibers or anything else for that matter behind. I would theorize he has on a long sleeve shirt, pants and at least a skull cap but probably a full ski mask since that would ensure if the victims try to scratch his face they wouldn't get skin or blood unless they can get the mask off." Reid rambles off.

"He is most likely over powering the children first and using them to make sure the women do what he wants. In the case of our last family, Joe Regan may have inflicted some pain on the unsub since he was studying karate and his room showed the most disturbance of the children's rooms.

Before the team continues, their waiter returned with their meals. For the next few minutes the team was quite as they engulfed their first real food all day. Eventually the team came back to discussing the case between bits of tasty bbq ribs and brisket.

"The unsub plays to the weakness of every parent but women in particular…unconditional love for their children. Once the mother has agreed to do anything to save their son, they have sealed their fate. The unsub will torture, degrade and finally rape them while making the son watch. Then when he moves away from the mother she thinks the ordeal is over but the worst part is yet to come. He walks over to the boy and slices the son's throat. The final act of violence comes when he kills the mother."

Once Emily finishes the team remains quite. Each member is lost in his or her own thoughts. They know they must get ahead of this guy before another family is lost. Hotch knows he needs to get the team back to the hotel so they can get some sleep and come at this with a fresh mind tomorrow so he finally breaks the silence, "I think we've covered everything to make our preliminary profile tomorrow so lets get to the hotel so we can get some rest."


	6. Chapter 6

While dinner had provided a chance for the team to talk through the case there was little time spent just trying to decompress for the day, which meant Hotch was now wide awake in his hotel room. The case wasn't the only thing on his mind though. Spending all day with JJ had resulted in his thoughts being filled with the blond beauty now. She was never far from his thoughts these days and tonight wasn't going to be any different. He often wondered if she thought about him as much as he did about her.

As he let his mind wander it went back to the day he returned to the BAU from Pakistan. It had been 14 weeks since he had seen her face to face. They had managed to talk via Skype a time or two but the web cam didn't do her justice. Her emails had been a highlight of his days there too. Seeing and talking to Jack had made things bearable but he missed his best friend. The term friend didn't even begin to describe what she meant to him any more.

_On the flight home, his thoughts should have been focused on Emily and how to wrap up the Doyle mess but they kept swinging towards what he would do when he saw JJ. As much as he wanted to grab her and kiss her until neither one knew where they were he figured that probably wasn't going to be possible. If he tried that she would probably deck him for trying anything in the FBI building._

_He had told her that he would make his way over to the BAU on his own, but he had been surprised to see her standing at the gate waiting for him. The surprise had quickly turned to pure joy since it looked like she couldn't wait to se him either. The smile on her face had been breathtaking and he had felt like the luckiest guy on the planet. Before he could even say anything she had flung herself at him and given him a fierce hug. Hotch had eagerly wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her silky hair._

"_I missed you." JJ spoke into Hotch's chest._

_Hotch gave a short chuckle which JJ felt before he said, "I couldn't tell but for the record I missed you too."_

_As they finally pulled back from each other, there were matching smiles on each of their faces and each of their hearts seemed to be a little bit lighter._

"_I know you said you could find your way over to the Bureau but I thought you might like to see a friendly face before jumping back into the fray. Plus I figured I could give you an update on everything since you took off from Pakistan." JJ said._

_Hotch could really care less what excuse she used to justify her presence there as long as she stayed with him. "I'm glad you came. Honestly I wanted to ask you to pick me up but I didn't want to cause any added stress with trying to find the time to pick me up." Hotch's cheeks heated up at this admission._

_The look on JJ's face at his words was one of you are a complete idiot because you should know by now I would do just about anything for you if you would just ask. She wanted to hit him for such a stupid idea._

_As the two agents left the airport, Hotch and JJ's hands would occasionally brush against each other as they walked. It was almost like it was a way for them to reassure each other that they were finally back together and it wasn't some twisted nightmare that they would wake up from in a few minutes. The contact also caused chills to race up their spines._

_On the ride back to the office, it was a good thing that JJ was driving because Hotch could not tear his eyes off of JJ. He hoped JJ thought it was because he was concentrating on her update of the situation but in reality he probably was only catching a half of what she was saying at times because he was so caught up in just watching her. After all these weeks, he was finally home. The only thing that could have made it better was if Jack and Henry were there to welcome him home too. He desperately wanted to see his son but that would have to wait for a little while longer. _

_As the two pulled onto the FBI grounds, Hotch fought for control of his emotions. He needed to put on the persona of SSA Aaron Hotchner but all he really wanted to do was be Aaron for a little while longer. With one last look at JJ, the mask that he always hid behind slid into place and it was time to get to work to stop a mad man._

_The next few days would be long and grueling but their family was back together again. Unfortunately the secrets kept to ensure the safety of Emily were still causing a rift in the team that would take time to heal. In the end, Hotch knew he would do it again if it meant Emily was safe. However hopefully there won't be a 14 week stay in Pakistan because it's hot, the food isn't that good and it took him away from his family._

Thinking back to their reunion had finally brought a peace to Hotch and he was able to finally doze off for a few hours before the demands of the job would be forced on him again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in JJ's room, her mind was traveling down memory lane as well but her thoughts were turned towards the days before Hotch had left for Pakistan.<p>

_The day before his departure there had been a small going away party for the team. Everyone had tried to keep the event a fun time especially for Jack. They had been relatively successful until the team had started to leave for the evening. Both Hotchners knew their time was drawing closer to the end._

_While Hotch wanted to spend as much time with his son before he left, he was also trying to avoid a melt down at the airport so Hotch and Jack had said goodbye at Jessica's that night. Since Jessica would be watching Jack, JJ had agreed to drive Hotch to the airport. The drive had been a very quite affair for both. Both friends knew it would be tough saying goodbye so they remained quite just enjoying each other's presence as long as they could. _

_As JJ pulled into a parking space at the airport, Hotch was finally pulled from his thoughts. "Thanks JJ for the ride."_

_"Hotch, it's no trouble at all." JJ replies as they both exited the car and made their way inside with Hotch's luggage._

_JJ knew she needed to lighten the mood a little bit before she burst into tears. It was going to be the first time since they met and started working together that she would not be able to see or talk to Hotch whenever she needed to. And while they only started out as boss and employee over the years their relationship had evolved. They were now best friends and it was killing her to watch him knowingly walk into a dangerous situation like Pakistan. It was one thing to chase down serial killers but it was totally different to go off to war. She knew that the military group he was being attached to would watch his back but it wasn't the same as the team and her being there to make sure he didn't do anything stupid or that someone didn't get off a lucky shot. Even when JJ had left the FBI and joined the state department, Hotch and JJ would see each other at least once a week. It may have been for coffee to catch up or a day at the park with the boys but there was something that always binded them together._

_"I need you to promise to make sure you don't do anything heroic while you are gone and I'll promise to keep Dave inline, Morgan and Reid from killing each other but I can't promise you anything about Garcia. I'm pretty sure she is blotting something against Strauss for giving you this assignment."_

"_I'm pretty sure you are going to have your hands full with just Morgan and Reid that you won't even have time to keep an eye on Garcia. But its ok I talked to before I left and told her not to do anything crazy...yet. If this assignment drags on longer than planned though she has my permission to take drastic measures to get me home." Hotch joked. _

"_That doesn't sound like the SSA Hotchner that I know."_

_In an instant the laughing had died and Hotch was staring into JJ's eyes. JJ felt the change immediately and knew they were venturing into uncharted waters. "Well, I'm not exactly SSA Hotchner right now. I'm just a guy who wants to do the job and get home to his family."_

"_That's all we want too."_

"_It looks like my flight is boarding all ready. I better get going."_

"_Ok. Be safe, Hotch."_

"_You too. Stay close to Dave. He'll make sure nothing happens while I'm gone. Bye."_

"_Bye."_

_As Hotch turned to head towards the gate, JJ called out to Hotch. "Aaron!" Aaron turned back towards JJ and before he knew it she wrapped him in a quick hug and whispers, "Stay safe and come back home to me"_

_With the scent of JJ's hair lodged in his brain, Aaron responded with, "I will." He places a quick kiss to her cheek and lets her go before he doesn't have the willpower to do so. As they both go their separate ways, they both understand that a piece of their hearts have been given to the other._

_Will and JJ had called an end to their relationship two weeks after Hotch left. They both knew it was time that they stopped trying to save something that neither one wanted to save and in all fairness the relationship had been dead for months. They were trying to remain civil to each other for Henry's sake and most days that seemed to work but they still tended to fight over JJ's job the most. She knew that Will would just never understand._

_That quick kiss at the airport had helped to sustain JJ for the weeks that Hotch was gone. The BAU schedule had been insane since Hotch had left and she had listened to Hotch and had stayed close to Dave. It helped both of them since they both missed Aaron terribly. On a rare occasion when there was no case, JJ had been able to apply enough liquor to Dave to find out that he and Hotch had a conversation before Aaron had left. Aaron had made Dave promise to watch after JJ and mentor her instead of Morgan or Reid. Hotch wanted to make sure that her profiler skills, which were already right on the money, were sharpened by the best the team had to offer plus he knew that Dave would protect JJ with his life._

_While Hotch never came out and said anything specifically, Dave had the suspicion that Aaron saw JJ has more than just a friend and he wanted to make sure she was still around when he finally returned from the hellhole he was in. JJ was pretty sure she wasn't suppose to know that last little piece of information, but Dave said it as if it was no big surprise. She never questioned him more about it since she knew all she needed to know. There was hopefully a chance for both of them once he returned._

Now that Hotch had returned, Emily was safe and the team was starting to rebuild their trust in each other JJ wanted to move forward with Hotch. She just wasn't sure how to do that without risking their friendship. While she wanted more she didn't want to lose her best friend. She had to find a way to make it work but the answers probably wouldn't come tonight so instead she focused on how right she felt in Aaron's arms and used that feeling of love and security to whisk her off to dreamland.


	7. Chapter 7

December 13th

The next morning found the team gathered in the police station along with a large number of detectives, police officers and the chief of police. While the team was still tracking down information they had enough information to provide a preliminary profile, which would help the police force track down the killer. As more information is found the profile would be refined of course. As per the norm, the team was scattered around the room. This allowed everyone to feel more of a team than FBI vs. Local LEO. With a quick check around the room, Hotch met the eyes of each of his team to make sure everyone was ready to go. Once he confirmed they were ready, he started off the profile, "We are looking for a white male between the ages of 30-40. He may be sporting some type of injury…bruises, broken bones or cuts from his last attack."

"He's targeting women with specific characteristics…blond, blue eyed single mothers with a young son." JJ continued from her spot sitting with several detectives.

"He's recently suffered a loss which is the trigger for this behavior. His wife and son were either killed or she left him and took his son. He's not looking to steal money or possessions from the families he targets." Morgan states.

"The mothers suffer the most both physically and physiological so he views the loss as his wife's fault. He wants to punisher for her betrayal." Emily added.

Once Emily finished, Rossi continued, "He's educated and confident in his life and he appears normal to you and me, which makes people trust him on sight. Neighbors would never suspect him of these crimes but it's likely his family may have been fearful to a degree which means appearances are important to him."

"So far he is holding steady at a murder every three days but it is likely that with each kill he won't receive the same satisfaction so he will need to kill more frequently to obtain the same rush." Reid said.

"Based on the interviews conducted yesterday we are still looking for the link between each of the victims but nothing has been found yet. It is possible these are just random selections but that means our job to find the unsub will be even harder. As more information is found we will be providing updates to the profile." Hotch finished.

"So what is our suggestion to find this guy? Because finding the guy from this is going to be difficult since you described half of Orange County." The chief asked with frustration evident in his voice.

"Increase patrols around the city and we need to warn the public to be on the lookout for any suspicious activity. Since he could be anyone the public needs to be our allies in tracking him down. There will be a press conference this afternoon to disclose the details and provide a hotline number." Rossi supplied.

Hotch continued on, "The hotline will most likely be flooded with calls so everyone answering the phones needs to be prepared to answer common questions but also weed out potential leads from the calls. I've asked Agents Rossi and Jareau to provide training today to the hotline team."

Kramer speaks up to the group voicing everyone's concern, "Based on the schedule, the unsub will kill again today."

"That is a possibility which means we need to make sure the public hears the details of the profile today so they can be vigilant and protect themselves." JJ elaborated to the gathered men and women.

"Any other questions?" Hotch asks as he looks around the room. "Please if anyone thinks of something let your superior or a member of my team know. Thank you."

* * *

><p>As Hotch entered the conference room, he saw a packed house with representatives from all the local media outlets. He silently cursed his decision to handle the press conference. He knew he was going to have a migraine by the time this was over.<p>

"Thank you all for coming. I'm Aaron Hotchner from the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. With the recent murders, the Irvine police department and the FBI are working together to bring the criminal to justice. He is extremely dangerous so please do not approach the subject. If you have any information on the murders or a potential suspect, please call the tip hotline at 949-555-5555. I'll open things up now for a few questions."

"Agent Hotchner, what can you tell us about your current leads?" A local newspaper reporter asked.

"I can't tell you any specifics but the Irvine police dept. and the FBI are actively pursuing all leads."

Another reporter from the local ABC affiliate quickly jumped into the fray, "Isn't it true that there are no current leads on the case?"

"There are a number of leads from the crime scene we are working on but I cannot comment on the specifics to an ongoing case." Hotch replied. He had no idea why reporters always asked the same dumb questions. He was convinced they only asked to get him pissed off.

"What measures are being taken to ensure another murder doesn't happen?"

Oh what a loaded question Hotch thought. Why didn't I have JJ do this again? Oh yeah. I promised I wouldn't force her back into her old role of media liaison. "The Irvine police force have increased patrols throughout the city and working on following up on all current leads. In addition, the police and the FBI are asking the public to remember to keep their homes locked and to keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior in their neighborhoods. And if anything is seen please call the tip hotline at 949-555-5555. Do not investigate on your own."

Reporters continue to fire question after question at Hotch. From his position in the back of the room, Rossi leans over to JJ and says, "Damn. They are like vultures up there. I'm glad it's Hotch and not me up there."

JJ chuckles at his comment, "I think we are all glad it's not you up there."

Rossi smiles at JJ's comment and asks, "So do you miss it at all?"

"Occasionally but it's nice not to have the pressure of everyone waiting for you to make one little mistake." JJ told Rossi truthfully.

"I was kind of surprised Hotch didn't have you give the briefing."

"For this case, me too. But when I came back he promised the media was not my main focus. Since we don't have a specific media liaison the job would be shared between all of us with Hotch being ultimately responsible. And he has stuck by his decision even when he could make things easier for himself."

"It may have something to do with him being in love with you too, kido." Dave says with a smirk.

"Dave, you know there is nothing between us. We are just good friends." JJ continues with a hint of frustration in her voice. Yes, she wanted more but she didn't want to tell Dave that right now.

"Go ahead keep telling yourself that blondie but that man looks at you like you hold the key to his happiness. Take it from someone who has been through too much and have too many regrets don't let him get away."

"We are just friends. We have a lot in common because of Jack and Henry so naturally we are close. He doesn't see me as anything more than a friend. Even if he did he is my boss and he would never break the rules." JJ said but silently prayed Dave was right.

"Maybe a few years ago before Haley's death and Emily I may have agreed with you about breaking the rules but he has seen and been through too much to let a good thing slip by. And if you think he only sees you as a friend you need to work on your profiling skills. If he isn't already in love with you, I'll give you my mansion."

JJ laughs. "I don't want to force you out of your home, Dave." At this point the press conference wraps up and Hotch leaves the room. "I better go check on Hotch and make sure he isn't going to kill any of the reporters." JJ states as she walks away.

After JJ left, another person walks up behind Dave and comes to a stop. "So how much did you here?"

"Almost everything," Emily replies. "She is clueless. The ass Will did a number on her but I have faith in Hotch he will win her over…eventually."

As Dave stares into her face, he could see the conviction her eyes. "Just like I won you over, Bella?"

Emily knew she couldn't really do what she wanted to do in a crowded police station so she settles for running her hand up and down his back instead. "Hmmm. I hope so. I want my family happy."

Dave couldn't believe she was openly touching him where anyone could see. That alone made him a very happy man but he wanted to push things just a little farther. "So I make you happy?" He asked.

With a seductive look, Emily replies, "If we were alone and not in a crowded station, I would show you just how happy you make me."

Leave it to Emily to beat him at his own game. Her touch and look were setting him on fire and this was not the place to take things up a notch. "I'm going to hold you to that, Bella."

"I was hoping you would say that." The two share one more heated look before they go in search of their teammates.

* * *

><p>It was another relative cold night in Orange County but that didn't seem to keep people home instead they were bundled up and enjoying the night. The outdoor mall was filled with hundreds of people looking for gifts for the holidays. Music was playing in the background and every store was decorated for the season.<p>

"Bobby, let's go." His blonde hair mother said.

"Mommy, can we visit Santa?"

"Not today honey. It's getting late."

"But you promised."

"I know. And we will come back in a few days. Right now we need to get home so I can cook dinner and you can get to bed at a decent time." The mother said as she was looking for her keys in her purse.

"Mom, please. The line is really short it won't take long." Bobby begged as he pointed to the North Pole setup in the middle of the mall.

As Becky looked over to the Santa line there was only one person in line. If she waited until the weekend they would probably have to stand in line for over an hour. With this dreaded thought she caved to her son.

"Ok, since its short let's do it."

"Yeah!" The boy practically screamed.

The mother and son stood in line for only a few minutes before one of the teenagers dressed as an elf helped Bobby over to Santa and up on his lap.

"Well hello there young man. What is your name?" Santa asked.

"Bobby"

"Well Bobby have you been naughty or nice this year?"

"I've tried to be on my best behavior." Bobby replied but it was clear from the way he ducked his head he wasn't always successful.

"I'm sure you have so tell Santa what you want for this year?" Santa said.

"Well it's for mommy too."

"Ok but I can't help unless you tell me." Santa replied.

"I want a new daddy. Mine went away and now there isn't anyone to play with or take care of us." Bobby said broken heartily.

"Hmmm. That's a pretty big present but I'll see what I can do. What's your mommy's name?"

"Becky"

"Ok. I'll see what I can do for Bobby and Becky. Now how about you smile big for the camera?" With those words the two of them turn towards the camera and say cheese while another one of Santa's helpers takes the picture.

Bobby quickly hops down and joins his mother at the picture counter.

"Mommy, can we get a picture with Santa?" Bobby asks.

"I think we can do that and maybe one for Grandpa and Grandma too?"

"Yeah!" Bobby cheers.

Becky selects the pictures she wanted. As she was paying for the pictures, she also filled out information for upcoming promotions at the mall. While Becky and Bobby were walking towards their car, they missed the devilish look of the unsub who was planning his next hit.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately JJ had never been able to meet up with Hotch after the press conference. As she made her way to him, she had been intercepted by the hotline team with questions and then she and been roped into screening calls to well into the evening. She had finally managed to tear herself away from the hotline and was now looking for Hotch. "Emily, have you seen Hotch?"<p>

"You just missed him. Dave sent him back to the hotel to grab some dinner and then go to bed." Emily answered.

"Dave sent him back to the hotel?" JJ repeated. She knew something must be wrong if Rossi pulled rank on Hotch.

"Yeah, Hotch had been sporting a migraine since the conference and it was easy to see that he was losing the battle against it."

"Thanks, Emily."

"No problem. I'm sure one of the local officers wouldn't mind driving you over to the hotel." Emily stated.

"I'm sure he is fine." JJ quickly said as she tried to school her features to not betray her worry.

"True but if I know Hotch he'll just go over the case in his room. If you go back you can at least get him to relax enough to have dinner in the restaurant downstairs."

"You are probably right. I'll see you in the morning, Emily."

"Bye, JJ." Emily was sure the blonde agent hadn't heard her though since her mind was already totally focused on Hotch.

"You know that was nicely played." Rossi said from the open doorway.

"I know. I just thought she needed a little push in the right direction. She would have come to the same conclusion eventual." Emily replied as the two shared a smile before they went back to work.

* * *

><p>As the young police officer drove JJ to the hotel, JJ sent a text to Hotch to see what he was up to.<p>

JJ Jareau: Emily said you had a migraine. Are you up for some dinner?

Aaron Hotchner: Just us?

JJ Jareau: Yeah everyone else is still at the station.

Aaron Hotchner: Is the restaurant downstairs ok?

JJ Jareau: Sounds good to me. I'll be there in 5 min.

Aaron Hotchner: I'll meet you outside the restaurant.

JJ Jareau: See you there.

JJ couldn't help the butterflies that had taken up residence in her stomach. It was just dinner with a coworker but she wanted it to be more. Hopefully after this case is over she thought.

As JJ moved into the hotel, she caught sight of Hotch who was leaning against a wall outside of the restaurant. He was still dressed in his suit but must have left his jacket in his hotel room. She could tell the migraine was still raging. Hopefully she could help him relax a little and the migraine would recede.

Hotch finally saw JJ as she was nearly right in front of him which caused a small smile to grace his lips. He had missed seeing her all day. If he could have just seen her maybe she could have helped to chase this migraine away. "Hi."

"Hi Hotch. How's the migraine?" JJ asked tenderly.

"It's getting better now."

"Good. Let's get some dinner and see if we can chase it away for good."

"Let's go." Hotch places his hand at the small of JJ's back and guides her into the dining establishment. The slight touch from Hotch sends tingles up JJ's spine and she finds herself leaning back into Hotch looking for more of his touch.

The hostess shows the couple to an intimate booth in the back of the restaurant. Both had gone without lunch again so they were quick to order.

"How did the hotline go this afternoon?" Hotch asked.

"Things went well. Nothing yet but the team understand what they need to do."

"Good. What about…" Hotch tried to continue.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. No more shop talk. You need to unwind right now so work can wait until tomorrow." JJ says.

"JJ," Hotch warned.

"No butts. You need to relax and get rid of the migraine."

"Yes, mom." Hotch jokes.

"Hmm. I really don't want you to think of me as your mother." JJ mumbled under her breath.

Leave it to Hotch's superior hearing to catch what she said though. "What was that you said?"

Shit. I was hoping he didn't hear me. "Oh nothing."

"I think it was more than nothing." He said. "I think you said something along the lines of you don't want me to think of you as my mother."

JJ couldn't bare the scrutiny of Hotch's stare anymore and looked down at the table. She wondered how the hell they got to this topic so quickly.

"JJ" Hotch said. He waited patiently for her to look back up at him. He thought his heart would beat out of his chest by the time she finally looked up at him. "I can guarantee you I do not think of you as my mother."

The heat in Hotch's eyes was threatening to consume JJ alive.

"Aaron," JJ whispered."

"JJ, I know this isn't the best time to discuss this with the ongoing case but honestly I don't really care about trying to find the perfect moment any more. I've already wasted too much time trying to get up the courage to move forward with what I want."

Before Hotch could continue, the waiter returned with their dinners and the moment was lost for now. JJ was ready to kill the waiter since he interrupted their moment. She was pretty sure she knew where Hotch was going and she really wanted him to finish. As they ate their meals, dinner conversation turned to easier topics like their plans for Christmas and how the boys were doing. At the conclusion of their dinner, Hotch walked JJ up to her room. As they drew to a stop outside her door, Hotch found his courage again.

"JJ, I'm sorry about earlier. You have no idea how much I wanted to kill the waiter when he interrupted us. I think if I hadn't been so hungry you may have had to stop me from pulling out my Glock."

"I know the feeling" JJ replied. She was still trying to get her emotions under control because when Hotch started out apologizing she feared the worst.

"JJ, I hope I'm not screwing things up here because I'm pretty sure that if I lost our friendship I wouldn't be able to survive any more but I can't deny my feelings anymore and I don't want to either. I want to be the one you turn to, the one who spends time with you and Henry and the one who gets to love you." Hotch trails off as he cups JJ's soft cheek in his hand. It's always been said the eyes are the windows to a person's soul and from what Hotch can see JJ feels the connection too. With his heartbeat thudding in his ears and the feel of JJ's skin under his fingertips Hotch leans down towards JJ's lips. He stops a breath away giving her time to pull back if this isn't something she wants but he only has to wait a fraction of a second before JJ is leaning forward to seal their lips together.

Finally is the only thought running through JJ's mind. The meeting of their lips causes her body heat to skyrocket and threads of pleasure to shoot throughout her body. She needs more so she runs her hand up Aaron's chest and around his neck into the hair at the back of his neck. She loves the feel of her fingers running through his hair and from the hungry moan he just let loose she can tell he is enjoying this just as much.

Hotch wants more and after that little hand move he needs it now. He's running his tongue across the seam of JJ's lips begging for her to let him in. His sensual assault on her lips causes her to gasp and he uses it to his advantage to push his tongue inside her warm wet mouth. The feel of her tongue meeting with his drives him insane. She tastes so sweet like fresh strawberries on a summer's day. It's intoxicating. How did he ever live without this for so long? Air finally becomes a necessity but JJ quickly pulls him back in for another kiss. Both are fighting for dominance but neither really cares in the end as long as they can continue kissing.

A loud cough from an elderly man finally separates the couple. JJ is embarrassed that they were so carried away but when she ventures a look at the woman who is undoubtedly the man's wife she can see they are sharing a look of pure love. Her guess is that they were probably caught like this once too.

"JJ, I'm sorry"

JJ reaches up and silences Aaron with a finger to his lips before he can continue though. "If you tell me you are sorry for kissing me or for letting things get carried away I'm going to pull my Glock on you."

Hoch chuckles at her comment. "I'm not sorry I kissed you far from it. I am sorry you were embarrassed about having our first kiss in public and being caught by that nice young couple." He says with a smile.

"I wouldn't change a thing about what happened but I think it's time to call it a night. Tomorrow is going to come way too soon."

"You are probably right about tomorrow. I'll let you get to bed. Sweet dreams." Hotch says as he leans down and gives JJ a quick peck on the lips before he is moving down the hall to his room.

"Sweet dreams are right." JJ whispers. She knows her dreams will be filled with kisses from a certain tall, dark and good-looking FBI agent tonight.

* * *

><p>Outside Becky Stottlemeyer's home was a man dressed head to toe in black with gloves on. He scopes out the condo for a way into the house. The back door is a slider but it faces multiple houses so it's too risky to use to break into the home since someone may see him. The front door looks like a better option but it's a solid door. Therefore the man knows he will need to put his new lock picking skills. The man is able to open the door after a few minutes and luckily no one outside or within the home were alerted. As the man searches the first floor, he doesn't find anyone so he moves on to the second floor.<p>

He finds Bobby fast asleep in his bed. He easily over powers the child before the boy is fully awake. He first gags him to prevent him from calling for his mother and then he ties him up. The intruder picks up the boy and carries him out into the hallway and into the mother's room. There is no chair in the room so he positions the boy on the dresser that faces the bed.

The mother slowly comes awake due to the noise in the room. "Bobby?" She calls out. When there is no immediate response from her son, Becky sits up and comes face to face with a man holding a knife to Bobby's throat.

"Don't move or I'll kill your son." The menacing man shouts.

"Don't hurt my baby!" Becky cries.

"I won't hurt him as long as you do what I say."

"Ok, just don't hurt him. The unsub proceeds to tie up the mother to the bed spread eagle and gags her.

With venom in his voice the man launches into a tirade. "You know you are just like her. Taking your son away from his father. A boy needs his father. You are going to pay for your actions."

The unsub then turns toward the boy and says, "And you are going to see what a whore she is."

With those words the, unsub unzips his pants as he climbs on the bed. Becky's eyes are wide with fear and tears are leaking out of her eyes. She prays she is doing the right thing and that she and her son will survive this nightmare.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: **To make sure that the story is completed by Christmas, there are going to be multiple updates over the next two days.

_Special thanks to __**angel85qcca **for another great review._

* * *

><p>December 14th<p>

The team was almost to the police state when Hotch's phone rings. As he answers the phone, he puts it on speaker knowing another body was probably found. "Hotchner"

"Agent Hotchner, this is Detective Peterson. There's been another murder."

"Can you give us the address?"

"It's 821 W. Beayl St. Irvine."

"We are on our way." Hotch responds and then hangs up the call.

"I'll call Emily and tell her to have Derek fall us to the crime scene." JJ says.

As they pull in front of the crime scene. JJ notices that the media hasn't shown up yet and she wonders how long their luck will hold with the media.

The team climbs out of the two SUVs and group together on the lawn. Hotch is all business as he calls out assignments. "Emily, JJ please interview the neighbors. Derek talk to the family. Dave, Spencer and I will review the scene.

Rossi, Reid and Hotch walk up to Detective Peterson while the other agents break off to talk to the family and neighbors. "Detective, how did the unsub gain access?" Hotch asks.

"From what we can tell there was no forced entry. So either the victim let him in or he gained access through an open window or door."

Reid squats down to look at the front lock just to make sure that it hadn't been compromised. "From the look of the lock it looks like he picked it due to the damage which means he is evolving and learning new skills to ensure he can continue his rampage. Were there any fingerprints found on the door?"

"None and none found in the house so it looks like he wore gloves again." The detective responded.

As the group moves into the house, they once again find nothing distributed downstairs.

"He's purposely waiting until late in the night so that he won't be noticed breaking in but also so the family will be sleeping so that it's easier to overpower them. Rossi comments.

"It could also be a sign of how his family left him. They sneaked away in the night." Reid theorized as he took in the contents of the living room.

"Or maybe a reenactment or practice session for what he wants to do once he finds his family." Hotch states.

"If so why kill the son? The mother is the one who stole the son away so why not just punish her?" Reid questions

"Probably because he didn't want a witness." The detective supplied.

"Or maybe he sees the son as a betrayal too. The boy should have found a way to stay with his father." Rossi continued.

"The boy should have ran away to return to his father maybe even if it meant hurting or killing his mother." Hotch said but that though sent a chill down Hotch's back.

The team moves upstairs and enters the son's room first. "No signs of struggles in the sons room or hallway." Reid commented.

The detective went on to say, "The poor kid didn't even stand a chance against this guy."

Once in the mother's room, Hotch theorizes, "The son remains the bargaining chip. Don't move or scream and I won't hurt your son even though the woman knows probably about the other victims. They hope this time will be different because they don't believe they can over power the unsub,"

"So we are looking for an average or bigger guy?" Rossi ventures to the group.

"Since we know he was able to squeeze through the other house's dog door I would say average to medium build. Any bigger and he wouldn't have been able to make it through the door." Reid clarifies.

"The blood spatter matches the previous scenes as well. He's become extremely competent in his methods. If he is using this for practice then I would say the only thing preventing him from moving on to his family is not knowing where they are." Hotch says.

"And until he finds them he will continue to prey on the families here." Rossi adds. None of the men like the thought of more killings.

* * *

><p>As the men exit the house, they find Morgan, JJ and Emily gathered together talking. Emily was the first to speak as the men approach, "Find anything new?"<p>

Reid was quick to jump in "He's evolving. He picked the lock to gain access to the house this time. In addition, the woman did not put up a fight and neither did the boy which means she believes her only option is not to fight back."

JJ spoke up at this revelation, "We need to go back to the media and make sure everyone understands that he has no intention of letting the women and boys live. They need to fight back if he breaks in. We also need to get the word out more to make sure everyone knows."

"Agreed." Hotch said. While he didn't want to face the media again he was proud of JJ for jumping into the discussion.

"I spoke to Ralph Stottlemeyer, the mother's brother. He found the victims this morning when he showed up to take Bobby to school. Ralph has been helping out since he moved out to California to pursue his acting career." Derek said.

"What about the father?" Rossi asked.

"He took off a couple months ago. Chris Wright. They had been together for 15 years dating back to high school but never got married. No one has heard from him since he left. Ralph didn't think he could have anything to do with this because he was quote spineless."

"Get Garcia to track this guy down." Hotch spoke and then asked, "And the neighbors?"

"Nothing. One of her neighbors saw the two come home earlier in the evening but no one saw anything over here until this morning when the cops started showing up." JJ said.

"Any chance the brother had something to do with this?" Emily asked.

"I don't think so but I'm having Garcia check into his background and run it against the other victims." Morgan stated.

"Reid, we know all of these murders have taken place in Irvine but I want you to go back and continue the geographic profile. There has to be something there."

"Got it, Hotch." Reid replied while already searching his bag for the local map and a pen.

"Let's head back to the station. I'm pretty sure it's going to be another long day."

* * *

><p>As the team pulled up to the station, they saw their luck with the media had run out. It was utter chaos with every media team trying to catch the latest on the murders. When the team exited their SUVs, the media crews immediately swarmed them. Hotch motioned everyone into the building while he turned towards to the media.<p>

"Agent Hotchner, was it the same killer?"

"Was there any new leads found?"

"Do you have a suspect yet?"

The questions continued to pour in. Hotch raised his arms to try and quite down everyone. "There will be another press conference later today to discuss the latest developments. At that time we will answer as many questions as possible." With his short statement done, Hotch pushed his way through the crowd. The reporters continued to launch questions but all were ignored.

* * *

><p>"Garcia"<p>

"Hey Baby Girl"

"What can I do for you my honey bear?"

"Two requests. First need you to track down Christ Wright. He recently left our latest victim a couple months ago. It's probably a long shot but we need to double check. Second we need to know more about Ralph Stottlemeyer, the brother of the deceased. We need to rule him out too.

"Gotcha." Garcia replied.

"How is your other research coming?"

"Still nothing. I can't believe there is no link between these victims." Garcia practically screamed as she continued to pound away on her keyboard.

"Hang in their baby. If anyone can find something it's you."

"You can count on that lover boy."

* * *

><p>"Hotch, are you sure about this?" JJ asked.<p>

"Well I'm not really looking forward to it but its part of the job." Hotch said. While he may have wanted to portray the look of a fearless leader, JJ could tell he looked more like a man sentenced to death…a death at the hands of the press.

"True, but you don't have to do it even you said that the burden would be shared across the team." JJ went on to add.

"I did the first one. I might as well do this one as well. We don't want them to think we are hiding anything." Hotch wondered why JJ couldn't see that he wanted to keep his promise to her.

"Hotch, let me do the press conference. We both know you are more than capable to handle this but in this case the news may come better from me. Women may be more likely to listen. I'm sure even Reid could give you a stat on that. Plus you can avoid another migraine."

Thankfully the two were currently alone in the conference room so no one would notice anything when Hotch invaded JJ's personal space. "You know you don't have to do this."

"I know. I'm doing it for the women…and you. I don't want to rush you to the emergency room after the vein in your forehead pops due to some stupid questions from the media." JJ said as she gazed into Hotch's face.

"I'll make it up to you."

With a small simile, JJ replies, "I'm going to hold you to that."

The two agents were abruptly pulled from their little world when Rossi opened the door. "Sorry. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." He said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Ahh. No."

"Good. The media is all setup."

"Ok. Lets do this" JJ replies as she strides out of the room with a twinge of pink riding high on her cheeks.

"What was that all about?"

"JJ is going to give the press conference today instead." Hotch says as Reid comes to a stop in the doorway.

"That's a good idea. Studies show women are more likely to listen to women than men 86% of the time when relaying the same information so if we want to get the word out to protect the female population JJ would be a better choice. And no offense Hotch but she is way better at media conferences than you." Reid concluded.

Both Hotch and Rossi stare at Reid for several seconds before Spencer finally caves in and says, "What?"

"JJ argued the same point. She even said you could probably give me some statistic on it." Hotch responded as he walked out of the room and towards the press conference.

Reid turned to Ross, "I didn't upset him; did I?"

"No you did good, kid. Now let's go support JJ." Rossi comments. He's proud of Reid for sticking up for JJ. While there may still be some tension over the events surrounding Emily's 'death', it looked like the team may finally be putting it behind them.

* * *

><p>As JJ stared out over the crowded room, she knew that this press conference was going to be difficult. The various reporters looked like they were ravenous for new information and potentially a tip that would lead for front-page story. Hotch was going to owe her big for this she thought. "My name is Jennifer Jareau and I'm with the FBI. I want to thank you all for coming today."<p>

Before JJ could continue with the press conference, one of the reporters shouted out, "Is it true there was another murder this morning?"

"Please hold all your questions until after I've had a chance to complete my statement. However to answer your question another family was found dead in their home early this morning. The Irvine police department and FBI are still reviewing the evidence from the crime scene but the murders do appear to be linked to the unknown subject or unsub who committed the previous murders." JJ stated.

"Is the FBI any closer to catching the killer Grinch?"

"Please hold all your questions for now. The unsub is targeting single mothers with young children. We believe he is using the children to make the women submissive to him by threatening the children. Ladies if you find yourself confronted by this man do not believe him. He has no intention of letting either yourself or your children live. Your best option is to fight back if you and your child are not able to escape from him. Please remember if you suspect anyone of being the unsub please do not attempt to apprehend the person on your own. Please call the hot line at 949-555-555. Thank you. Now on the question about are we any closer to catching the 'killer Grinch' the Irvine Police and the FBI request that the criminal be referred to as the unknown subject or unsub. Do not sensationalize the unsub by calling him the killer Grinch or any other name. We want the public to take this threat seriously instead of the media trying to sell more papers or gain higher ratings. Now are there any other questions?"

As JJ continued to answer additional questions from the media, Hotch admitted to himself that JJ was incredible up there. He's pretty sure he would have lost it with the interruptions. He was going to have to find a good way to make it up to her. He also wondered if they could get the senate committee to increase the budget to bring a media liaison back on the team. Doubtful but maybe Garcia could help him work some magic.


	9. Chapter 9

December 15

After the press conference the previous day the team had spent the rest of the day fielding calls on the hotline and tracking down leads that went no where. Frustration was mounting for everyone. They all knew they only had a few days until the unsub would try and take his next victims. After a few hours of rest for the team, they were back at it trying to use their profile against the tips coming in. Unfortunately Garcia was also coming up empty on a connection between the victims too.

"Hotch, we may have something" Emily said as she joined Rossi and Hotch in the conference room. JJ was fast on her heels with Garcia on her phone.

"What do we have?" Hotch asked.

"An anonymous tip came in this morning about Bradley Greenwood. The tipster reported that he's been actively weird for several weeks and then a few days ago he came into work sporting bruises. When asked about it he avoided answering the questions. So I had Garcia do a background check on this guy. Garcia." JJ said.

"Bradley Greenwood, 38, lives in Tustin and works at the Apple Store at the Irvine Spectrum. He was accused of domestic abuse a couple times but his wife dropped the charges each time. They have a six-year old son together. The wife filed for divorce this year and it was finalized back on the first of the month. I'm still trying to track down where the ex-wife lives but it's not in California any more. And last but not least, he was the cashier for Susan Jones when she shopped at Apple the day before her murder." Garcia said.

"It may be a long shot but he does fit the profile. We should at least go talk to him." Rossi says.

"Garcia forward his home address to Morgan." Hotch requests.

"Done."

"Morgan take Reid, Emily and Detective Peterson with you and checkout his home. Dave, JJ Detective Kramer and I will go to his place of work. Remember we just want to talk to him. He may not even be our guy." Hotch comments.

* * *

><p>As Hotch, JJ and Rossi made their way into the Apple store, Detective Kramer was stationed at the back of the store with two other police officers in case anyone tried to make a break for it out the back. A helpful salesman greeted the three agents once they were in the store, "Welcome to the Apple store. My name is Jeff. How can I help you today?"<p>

"Hi Jeff. I'm Agent Hotchner with the FBI." Hotch said as he flashed his credentials. "These are agents Rossi and Jareau. We would like to talk to Bradley Greenwood if he is here."

"Yeah, that's him over there by the Software section. Is he in some kind of trouble?" The blond haired salesman asked.

"We would just like to ask him a few questions about a case we are working on." JJ said.

Rossi positioned himself by the door, while Hotch went to intercept Mr. Greenwood. JJ was busy trying to move people away from the potential suspect in the case Greenwood tried to pull something.

"Bradly?" Hotch asked as he approached.

"Yes, how can I help you?" The brown haired thirty something man said.

"I'm Agent Hotchner with the FBI. I was hoping you could come with me and my team to answer a few questions."

"Am I under arrest?"

"No, sir. We just have some questions we would like to discuss with you." Hotch could tell the guy was nervous but if he had to bet money on it this wasn't their guy.

"Sure I guess."

"Right this way please."

Everything appeared to be going well JJ thought. The suspect was willing going with them to answer questions and due to the early hour still there will relatively few people to deal with. Rossi was leading the group out of the open-air mall with JJ on the left of the suspect and Hotch on the right. Detective Kramer and the uniform police officers were busy clearing the upcoming hallways to make sure nothing prevented the team from exiting the mall area successfully.

As the group approach the intersection of several shopping corridors, a lone man broke out of a local store wielding a gun. The flash of movement was barely caught by anyone before the man leveled his gun at JJ, Hotch and Greenwood. He pulled the trigger as he screamed, "You killed my sister!"

As shots rang out, Hotch pushed Greenwood and JJ to the ground while other bystanders were running for cover. Meanwhile Rossi pulled his gun from his holster and shot the gunmen, which caused him to drop his weapon. The uniformed officers quickly moved the dropped gun out of the way and made sure the gunman would do no more harm as they called for an ambulance and more backup.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: **_Special thanks to __**spk**__ for the great review._

* * *

><p>"Hotch! JJ!" Rossi screamed as he ran to his fallen teammates. Kramer was fast on his heels.<p>

"I'm fine! Hotch! Hotch!" JJ was frantically checking him out since there was no response from the unit chief."

"Ahhh" Hotch moaned.

"Aaron, are you hit?" JJ asked.

"I think the Kevlar took most of the damage." Hotch gasped.

"Kramer, get Greenwood out of here before anything else happens." Rossi said.

"Are you sure you are ok?" JJ asked again.

"I'll live but I think I may have been grazed on the side."

"Let's get you checked out right away."

As Rossi helps Hotch to his feet, Hotch says, "I'm ok. I'm sure the medics can patch me up and then we can go back to the station."

"No, you are going to the hospital."

"JJ, I'm fine." But with those words, Hotch's body betrays him and he passes out cold.

"Aaron!"

Luckily Dave catches him before he hits the ground.

"We need a medic over here!" JJ screams as her world starts to fall apart.

Dave tries to reassure her by saying, "JJ, he's going to be fine."

"I sure hope so, Dave."

The medics, who had rushed over, quickly place Hotch on a stretcher and race off to the ambulance.

"JJ, you go with Hotch. I'll have the team meet you at the hospital. I'll stay here and clean everything up and then join you."

JJ barely understands what Rossi is saying over the rush of noise in her ears but the push towards the ambulance is all she needs to propel her into action.

"I'm riding with him." JJ says as she climbs into the vehicle leaving no room for an argument from the paramedics. As she sits down next to Hotch, she's able to at least hold his hand while she prays that he is going to be all right. He has to be all right. Jack needs his father. He's lost too much already. Finally JJ admits to herself that she needs him just as much and without him she's pretty sure life wouldn't be worth living any more.

* * *

><p>Across the city the other members of the BAU and Detective Peterson are making thier way to Bradley Greenwood's residence when the news comes across the police scanner.<p>

"Shots fired. I repeat shots fired at the Spectrum. Officer Down. Send back up and a bus."

"Emily. Reid. Try to get a hold of the guys." Morgan says.

As Morgan is speaking, Peterson's phone rings. "Peterson" The team can't hear what is being said but from the look on his face they can tell the shooting involved their teammates. "Got it. I'll see you soon."

While the conversation is going on, Emily has been frantically trying to reach Dave. This can't happen now. We've just gotten together. With her heart in her throat, she waits to hear the news from Peterson.

"That was Kramer. A gunman tried to shoot Greenwood as they were taking him in for questioning. Agent Hotchner was shot protecting Agent Jareau and Greenwood. The gunman was also shot. Both men are being taken UCI Medical Center." Kramer finished as he turned the vehicle toward the medical center.

"Did he say anything else about JJ or Rossi?" Emily asked. She was trying to play the concerned team member without everyone realizing there was more at stake for her.

"No, I'm sorry but I'm going to guess they will be at the hospital."

"What about Greenwood?" Is he still in custody?" Reid asked even though questioning the man was the last thing he really cared about.

"He's in custody now. It sounded like he was going peacefully and then the gunman opened fire." Peterson added as he pulled to a stop outside the ER.

Each member of the team exited the SUV and made their way into the hospital but they were not prepared for the scene inside. JJ was currently pacing the hallway with silent tears running down her cheeks. The worry and frustration were literally radiating off of her.

"JJ?" A concerned Spenser said as he stepped up to her. "How's Hotch?" JJ seemed to finally take notice that the team had arrived. "They rushed him back to examine him but they won't tell me any thing."

"I'll see if I can find someone to give us an update." Morgan said as he strode off to find a nurse.

"How was he before you got here? Was he awake?" Reid asked.

"He was conscious after the shooting. We thought he just got hit in the vest but then he passed out as we were walking over to the ambulance to have him checked out. Luckily Dave caught him before he hit the ground."

"So where is Dave?" Reid asks before Emily could ask the same question.

"He's…" JJ started.

"He's right here." Dave says as he walks up to the group and gives JJ a hug. "How are you holding up, kiddo?"

"I'm ok but I would be better if they would give us an update. Morgan went to find a nurse though."

"Ok. Why don't we all go take a seat in the waiting room? Prentiss, can I talk to you for a moment though?"

"Sure."

Dave and Emily waited for Reid to guide JJ into the waiting room before Dave pulls Emily into an empty room away from any prying eyes. As the door shuts, Dave pulls her to him as she buries her head in his neck. They both simply hold each so they can reassure themselves that they are both all right. Dave finally pulls back enough so that he can bend down and cover Emily's lips in a gentle caress meant to offer strength and love but with most every kiss of theirs it grows heated quickly.

Emily runs her tongue over Dave's lip begging for him to let her in and he is powerless to deny her anything as he parts his lips and she dives in. Emily is devouring Dave alive. Her tongue is sweeping against his and the taste and sensation is a balm to her heart that feared the worst but its also igniting fire within her. She needs to feel more of him to ensure he's fine and Dave recognizes her desperation. He pulls her close so they both feel every inch of each other and then rocks his hips into Emily so she can feel exactly what she is doing to him. Unfortunately he knows this is not the time or place for this right now. JJ and Hotch need their support so reluctantly he pulls back and rests his forehead against Emily's.

"I'm sorry I'm so out of control."

"Bella, there is no need to apologize. I was just as out of control and there should be no doubt that if we weren't in a hospital waiting for news on our best friend I would have you flat on your back showing you how much I want you. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too. I was just so scared when the news came in that an officer was down and we didn't know who. And then we knew it was Hotch but there was no news about you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I saw the missed calls when I was almost here. I thought about calling but decided to wait the few minutes until I could see and hold you." Dave says as he places one more tender kiss on her lips. "Lets go see if there is any news yet."

Dave guides Emily out of the room and to the waiting room where the rest of their friends were. As they entered, all heads turned their way. "Where were you two?" Morgan asked.

"Any news on Aaron?" Dave said as he tried to side step the question.

"No, we were hoping you were the doctor when you walked in." Reid responded.

Luckily for Dave and Emily, a doctor walked in before anyone could continue questioning them.

"Are you all here for Aaron Hotchner?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." They all responded. Each of the team rose from their chairs and tried to prepare themselves for the worst.

"Mr. Hotchner took two shots to his chest which were stopped by his Kevlar vest. However he does have some significant bruising and a couple cracked ribs from those bullets. One bullet did piece his side but went straight through without hitting any major organs. Since it was lower on his torso there was quite a bit of blood loss, which is what caused him to pass out. We've checked out the wound, closed it up and gave him a transfusion to help replenish the loss. If all goes well he can probably be released in a day or two."

"Can we see him?" JJ asked as relief flooded her body.

"He's being moved to his room now so once he is settled you all can go in. He may be in and out while the anesthesia wears off. I'll send over one of the nurses to escort you to his room when everything is ready. Please excuse me I have another patient I need to check on."

"Thank you, doctor."

As the doctor walked away, the group turned towards each other. Rossi was the first to speak up. "I'll give Strauss an update on how Hotch is. I think we all need to see him before anyone goes back to help the police interview Greenwood and check on the case in general. I also think someone needs to stay here with Hotch. If I know Aaron he will try to escape before he's released. JJ, he's most likely to listen to you. Are you up to staying?" Rossi knew JJ wanted to be the one to stay but he doubts she would openly volunteer because she wouldn't want the team to realize how much the shooting had affected her so he givers her an easy out.

"Sure, Dave." JJ said. Hopefully no one picked up on the desperation in her voice.

"Excuse me. Doctor Geiger sent me to escort all of you to Agent Hotchner's room. If you all would just follow me."

* * *

><p>As Rossi walked into Hotch's hospital room he found the team gathered around Hotch's bed waiting for their leader to wake up. The frustration was almost visible in the room. They were all extremely happy he would make a full recovery but no one would be able to relax until he finally regained consciousness.<p>

As Dave took a chair between JJ and Emily, Morgan finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "So what did Strauss say?"

"She almost sounded human. She was getting ready to fly out here to find out how someone could have found out about us taking Greenwood into custody and risked the lives of her agents."

The team all had looks of shock on their faces. Most days she barely tolerated the team and they were all convinced she hated Hotch and Rossi and the only way they were still in the FBI was because of the connections they had.

"Don't worry I told her we have it covered. The most surprising thing was her concern for Hotch. I think she may have a heart after all. She asked if there was anything she could do especially for Jack."

"What are we going to tell Jack?" JJ suddenly said.

"Nothing. He doesn't need to know until we get home." Hotch croaked out.

"It's about time you woke up." Rossi said with a crooked smile on his face.

"It's hard for me to sleep when you keep yapping." Hotch shot back as he tried to sit up but he soon found himself groaning in pain.

"Easy Hotch." Morgan said as he moved forward to help his friend sit up.

"Thanks." Hotch said. "Is everyone else ok?" He continued as he looked between each member of his team making sure they were all safe. When his eyes finally fell on JJ, Hotch visibly relaxed.

"The only other person hurt was Ralph Stottlemeyer, the shooter." Rossi said.

"Becky Stottlemeyer's brother?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, the police are still trying to figure out how he found out about us taking Greenwood in for questioning." Reid supplied.

"Is he going to make it?" Hotch asked.

"He was still in surgery when we came in but doctors were optimistic he would make a full recovery." Emily said.

"Good. He's not going to have an easy road ahead of him but I understand what would drive someone to that." Hotch added.

Everyone knew Hotch was referring to himself and his dealing with Foyet.

"We don't want to run out on you but we are leaving you in JJ's hands while the rest of us head back to help out with the interview and the case but we'll be back later. Until then you do what JJ and the medical staff say." Rossi said.

While Hotch responded with, "I will," his entire focus was still on JJ.

Each of the team spoke to Hotch individually before leaving his room and then only JJ and Hotch were left.

As the door closed behind Spencer, Hotch turned back to JJ. "Hi."

"Hi." JJ replied.

Hotch could clearly tell JJ was fighting some internal battle with herself. Since he had awakened she had barely moved and her eyes had been focused entirely on him.

"So what are you doing way over there?" Those words were all it took before tears where sliding down JJ's face and she was flying into Hotch's arms.

"Ugh." Hotch tried to hold back the groan but the death grip JJ had on him made that impossible.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry." JJ quickly said as she tried to draw back.

"You're fine." Hotch said as he held JJ close to him.

"I thought I lost you." JJ finally vocalized after a couple minutes as Hotch finally let her pull pack.

"Never." Hotch spoke with absolute conviction.

"Do not jump in front of a gunman ever again!" JJ warned as she sat next to Hotch on the bed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"JJ" Hotch said as he took her hands into his grasp. "I will always do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

As JJ gazed into his eyes she could see everything…his conviction, love and strength. The need to kiss him could no longer be denied and she leaned forward to claim his lips in a tender kiss. By unspoken agreement both of them kept the kiss short.

"So you drew the short straw?"

"Not exactly. Rossi nominated me for the job before I could volunteer. That man sees too much."

"Oh he is not the only one." Hotch says with a twinkle in his eye.

"What do you know that I don't know?"

"I don't think we are the only BAU couple?" Hotch vocalized what he had been speculating on for several weeks as he saw the love grow between Dave and Emily.

"So we are a couple?" JJ asked shyly.

A nice blush formed on Aaron's cheeks before he responded, "I hope so."

Instead of answering Hotch, JJ leans down for another taste of his lips but before Hotch can deepen it JJ is pulling back and looking into his eyes as she says, "I would like that."

Her words prompt a full fledge smile on Hotch's face. "Good."

"Good. Now tell me what you know." JJ demanded.

"Well present company excluded I think my best friend and your best friend have finally pulled their heads out of their asses and our seeing each other."

"Rossi and Emily?" A shocked JJ says.

"Yes." Hotch responds with a cheeky grin.

"Well that would explain things after he got to the hospital."

Hotch was intrigued. Dammit. What had he missed, "What do you mean?"

"Shortly after Dave got to the hospital he said he needed to talk to Em. When they finally rejoined us in the waiting room they were a little less put together and if I wasn't mistaken Rossi may have been wearing a little of Emily's lipstick.

"Damn. I'm sorry I missed it." Hotch says as he tries to cover a yawn.

"Ok. Mr. Big Bad FBI agent. I think its time you take a nap."

As Hotch yawns again he says, "I think you are right." He slowly scoots over in bed as JJ gets up and makes her way back to one of the chairs. "Hey where are you going?"

"Over here to sit." JJ responds.

"You know I was just shot and I think I may need a little TLC to help me recover"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I think will sleep better if you are here with me. Come back over here."

JJ puts up zero resistance as she climbs into the bed next to Aaron.

"Now behave and get some rest." JJ whispers against Aaron's lips as she gives him a quick peck before settling against him.

"Yes, ma'am"

The events of the day catch up with both agents and they are soon slipping off to sleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

* * *

><p>As the remaining members of the BAU walk into the police station, Chief Harper greets them. "Agents, How is Agent Hotchner?"<p>

"He should be out of the hospital in a day or two. He was lucky." Morgan said.

"Do we know how Ralph Stottlemeyer knew we were picking Bradley Greenwood up?" Rossi demanded.

"Mr. Stottlemeyer was tipped off by one of our patrol officers. The officer has been suspended until a formal investigation can be conducted. I've already addressed my other officers and informed them this type of behavior will not be tolerated."

The fury radiating off Rossi was almost palpable. He couldn't understand how someone could be so stupid. "Thank you, Chief." Rossi finally grounded out.

"Chief, have you started interviewing Greenwood yet?" Emily asked. She didn't want anyone to dwell more on how and why Hotch was shot especially Dave.

"Not yet. He was really shaken up by this morning so we've kept him in one of the interrogation rooms."

"Ok. I would like to start the interview then." Morgan said.

"Sounds good. Right this way." The chief said as he led Morgan and Rossi away. Reid went to check on the latest updates from the hotline and Emily made a call to Garcia.

"How is Hotch?" A frantic PG asked.

"He's going to be fine PG. He just needs a little TLC and he will be better in no time." Emily said.

"Any change our favorite blond agent is providing the TLC?" Garcia asked.

"We left JJ to watch over Hotch so with any luck, yes." Emily said. The squeak of joy on the other end of the phone caused Emily to laugh.

"Ok you crazy woman back to work."

"Roger that I'll talk to you later."

* * *

><p>As Morgan and Rossi entered the interrogation room, they could see Bradly Greenwood was shaken by the events of this morning. While he was sitting currently, he was constantly taping his foot and the lunch Detective Peterson had brought in earlier had been untouched.<p>

"Bradley Greenwood. My name is Derek Morgan and this is David Rossi. We are agents with the FBI." Morgan said as he took a seat in front of the suspect. Dave chose to stand behind Morgan for now.

"Before we begin I would like to remind you of your rights to have a lawyer present." Rossi continued.

"Thank you but I have nothing to hide. How are the other two agents? Are they ok?"

"Agent Hotchner was the only one hurt but he is going to make a full recovery."

"Thank God! I never saw anything until Agent Hotchner pushed me and the other agent to the ground and then the sounds of gun being firing was the scariest thing I've ever heard."

"Mr. Greenwood, have you ever seen this man before?" Morgan asked as he laid a picture of Ralph Stottlemeyer in front of Greenwood.

"No. Should I know who he is?"

"This is the man who tried to kill you this morning."

Greenwood stammers out, "Why would he want to kill me?"

"You tell us." Morgan prompted.

Greenwood was a loss, "Honestly. I have no idea."

"How about this woman and boy? Do you know them?" Rossi asked as Morgan slid the pictures of Becky and Bobby Stottlemeyer as they were found in their homes across the table.

"Oh my God!" Greenwood cried as he quickly turned his head away from the photos. "Who would do something like that?"

"That is what we would like to know too, Mr. Greenwood."

"You think I did this. Why?" A shocked Greenwood responded.

"We received an anonymous tip stating you've been acting strangely over the last few weeks and you've come into work with bruises recently right around the same time as one of the murders took place. At least one of the victims had direct contact with you at your place of work." Rossi said as he paced like a caged lion behind Morgan.

"I swear I didn't do this. I could never do something like this." Greenwood begged.

"How about the times when you slapped your wife around Mr. Greenwood? How many times did you do that? There are three dropped domestic violence charges with your name all over them but how many times did you really hit her and your son." Morgan pushed the suspect.

"I never laid a had on my son!" Greenwood shouted. "As for my wife, I know I was wrong to hit her and I got help with facing my problems."

"What type of help?" Morgan continued to push.

"My pastor has been counseling me since my wife, ex-wife left me. I know I screwed up and I won't get her back but I want to be able to see my son again."

Dave moved behind Greenwood and came to a stop just off his left shoulder and with a deadly voice said, "Maybe the counseling didn't help. Maybe you fell off the wagon again." Morgan quickly laid down the other pictures of the different victims." Maybe one of these women said something that set you off again." Greenwood tried to look away but Dave shouted at him "Look at them!"

Greenwood was turning a nice shade of green from looking at the pictures. He finally looked away and shouted "No! It wasn't me. I promise!"

"So why would someone think you have been acting weird in the last few weeks then? They said you have been less talkative at work. You come in and do your job but that's it. No socializing. You are constantly checking your phone for texts and if they catch you on the phone you immediately hang up the phone." Morgan asked as he continued to play good cop to Dave's bad.

Morgan watched as the pieces started to align for Greenwood in his head. "That bastard!" Greenwood shouted.

"Who's a bastard, Mr. Greenwood?" Rossi asked.

"I can't believe he would stoop to this."

"A name, Mr. Greenwood!" Rossi shouted.

"Jeffrey Simpson!" Greenwood cried.

"That name sounds familiar." Rossi said.

"It may. He was at work this morning with me." At that comment, Rossi remembered Hotch had talked to a Jeffrey this morning.

"Why do you think Mr. Simpson would do this?" Rossi questioned. If this comes down to a grudge from Simpson he would go postal on his ass.

"Because he blames me for everything and wants to make sure I don't get the next management position over him. The regional manager will be promoting someone from our store to manager at the beginning of the year and he wants to make sure his competition is out of the way."

"There has to be more to it than that. Did he give you those bruises and you somehow retaliated? Or maybe you hurt someone he knew and that is how you ended up with the bruises." Morgan ventured.

"He probably thinks I'm going to hurt his sister but I swear I would never do that. That's why I went to get help so that I wouldn't ever hit someone again."

Rossi finally took a seat next to Morgan and asked, "Are you dating his sister?"

"Yes. For the last two months. We told Jeffrey a couple weeks ago. I thought it was going to be ok but once the regional manager announced the promotion things have changed. In the beginning, Jeffrey wasn't happy about me seeing his sister, Sandy, but he respected her wishes. Once the announcement came, Jeffry has done everything he can to steal sales, sabotage my relationship and I don't know for sure but I suspect he cut the brakes on my road bike."

Morgan couldn't believe what Greenwood was spinning for a tale. He was almost afraid to ask but voiced his question, "What happen with your road bike?"

"You see I ride my bike to work each day to save on my car and help me train for my next race but several days ago someone cut the brake lines on my bike. I ended up crashing the bike, which caused these wonderful bruises. Jeffrey even went as far as to tell the regional manager on his latest visit that I got them in a fight instead of a crash on my bike. I tried to explain but I have no idea who the manager believed."

"Do you have evidence to backup your claims or alibis for where you were on the days of the killings?" Rossi asked.

"I may have hit my wife when we were married but I didn't commit these crimes. I'll tell you exactly where I was on each of the days these crimes were committed.

* * *

><p>JJ is disoriented as she awakes up in the hospital but as she looks to her side and sees the various hospital monitors the events of this morning come flooding back. The overwhelming panic she felt when she thought Hotch may not make it causes tears to form in her eyes again and soon she can't hold in the sobs any more. Her pain overwhelms her senses and she doesn't notice at first the arms that tighten around her or the soft touch of hands running up and down her back trying to calm her. The soothing sound of Hotch's voice finally penetrates the pain and anguish of nearly losing him before he was even truly hers.<p>

"Shhh. JJ it's ok. We're fine sweetheart. Please don't cry." Over and over again Hotch whispers the words hoping to calm JJ. He's at a loss of how to help her but has a feeling that all she needs right now is for him to hold her and let her get out all the pent up emotions before their friends come back.

After what feels like an eternity, JJ calms herself and is finally able to meet Hotch's concerned eyes. "Sorry."

"Shhh. There is nothing to be sorry for honey." Hotch leans down and presses a soft kiss to her lips. He can taste the salt of her tears and the essence that is all JJ. "How do you feel?"

"Isn't that suppose to be my line since you are the one who was shot several times this morning."

"I'm more concerned with you right now though." He says as he cups her cheek and uses his thumb to wipe a lone tear that has fallen on her porcelain skin.

"A little emotional as you can tell but I'm fine. When I woke up it just all came rushing back and before I knew it I couldn't stop crying but I'm fine. Now tell me. How are you feeling?" JJ asks as she runs her hand across Hotch's chest.

"Hmmm. If you keep that up I think you will see just how good I'm feeling." Hotch says with a smirk.

JJ's cheeks flame with heat again and she buries her head in Aaron's chest trying to avoid showing him how much his comments affected her. She always wondered what it would be like to see the sensual side of Aaron Hotchner and now that she was getting a taste of it she wasn't entirely sure what to do. "I'm sorry." She finally mumbles into his chest.

"I'm not." He whispers. If only JJ knew what he was thinking right now she may go running. It had been so long since anyone had touched him intimately. If he thought long and hard, he would guess it was well over two years ago back when him and Haley were still pretending everything would eventually work out. Now with this new development between JJ and him, he constantly found himself fighting to maintain control. When he had woken up before JJ, he had been painfully hard. The feel of this woman in his arms and the smell of her intoxicating him had left no doubt what had caused the big problem. It had taken him quite some time thinking of everything in the world like Strauss, blizzards and the worst serial killers to finally kill the effect JJ had on him. Luckily the problem had been gone by the time JJ woke up but with a simple caress of his chest by this woman he was almost ready to go again. God, they needed to wrap up this case so they could get home and he could take her out on a proper date and woo her the way she deserved.

"Aaron. Please." JJ was in no better shape than Aaron at this moment. She had been fighting her desire for him for so long and now that they had both agreed to move forward with a relationship her desire to fight was gone but she just wasn't sure how to proceed. It was more than just not wanting to screw up. This was Hotch! Aaron! The most intense, private, drop dead gorgeous man she knew. She didn't know what to exactly expect from him because he was so private but also his intensity was likely to boil over into the bedroom too which caused her to be a little nervous. She knew she would need to eventually open up to him about her fears but that hopefully could wait until they returned to DC.

"I'm sorry. I know we should wait until we get home. I'm fine too. The ribs hurt the most but the pain killers are helping."

"My laying on you can't be helping the pain." JJ said as she tried sitting up.

Hotch tightened his arms as she tried to move away. "Don't go. You being in my arms isn't causing any pain actually quite the opposite. I would say you are way better than any of the drugs they've given me so far."

JJ and Hotch lay there for several minutes before both of their stomachs make loud noises signaling they both hadn't eaten in quite some time.

"Sounds like we are both hungry. How about I go see if I can find some food for us?" JJ asked.

"Hmm. Actually food sounds good." Hotch said.

"Ok. Let me see what I can do."

JJ moves off the bed and toward the hospital room but before she gets there a knock on the door sounds and Emily is opening the door. "Hey guys. Anyone hungry?" She says as she holds up a couple bags loaded with food.

"You are a mind reader now I see." JJ comments as she moves to clear off a spot on the small table next to the bed.

"Oh that smells so good. Please tell me the nurses said I could eat that instead of anything that they normally give the patients." Hotch asked as his stomach made itself known again.

"You are in luck. I was able to convince your nurse that the food was perfectly fine for you. Of course, she had to sample some of the food first to make sure but it was a small price to pay to make sure you actually ate something tonight." Emily adds with a smile. She placed a large plate full of pasta, salad and bread sticks in front of Hotch.

"Thank you, Emily. You have my permission to keep slipping your reports into Reid or Morgan's pile for the next month or two." Hotch says with a smirk.

"You knew about that. Huh? I'll stop."

"No worries. It serves them right for all the monkey business with the prank wars anyway. I've had to bribe cleaning services three times over the last month because of the mess they've caused."

With food in front of each of the agents, Emily brings them up to date on the case before both JJ and herself head back to the hotel for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: **_Special thanks to _**p95000** and **canny-bairn** _for their great reviews._

* * *

><p>December 17th<p>

By early Saturday morning the team had cleared the different family members, friends and co-workers of the victims. Rossi and Morgan were convinced Bradly Greenwood was not there killer either. His alibies were checking out and his innocence was confirmed 45 minutes later when the 911 call came in from a terrified little boy that his mother had been attacked in their home. As an ambulance rushed Daniela Olsen to the hospital, the Irvine police force and FBI were combing the crime scene.

The unsub ran out of luck this time. In this case, when be broke in the woman was still awake watching TV downstairs but instead of fleeing the scene the unsub decided he could still carry out his plan." Reid said.

"Except this time the mother fought back." Emily added with a hint of pride in her voice for the mother as she bent over to pick up a piece of paper. "Guys check this out. It's one of those forms you fill out to receive special offers. I bet this is how the unsub finds where the women live."

"Get this to Garcia so she can track down where this forms is being used. Most likely one of the local malls."

"Right away." Emily replied as she headed out the door.

"Where is the son now?" He was taken into protective custody and his father was called. The father is Kyle Olsen. They've been separated for a couple months now.

* * *

><p>"Garcia"<p>

"Hey PG, I'm sending a picture of a form someone would fill out at a shopping mall or retail store to receive offers. I need you to track down where it came from. It was found at the latest crime scene so hopefully it will give us an idea where the unsub is finding his victims."

"I got the picture. I'll let you know as soon as I have something."

Emily could already hear the frantic typing in the background when she said. "Thanks Garcia."

* * *

><p>Emily rejoined the group after talking with Garcia.<p>

"Everything off to my baby girl?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. She said she would let us know as soon as she had something."

"Rossi and I are going to head over to the hospital to interview the mother. Emily, Reid go talk to the son and see if he saw anything."

"OK" Both Emily and Reid responded.

Both groups along with Kramer and Peterson broke off to try and come up with a lead they desperately needed to stop this madman.

* * *

><p>Emily, Spencer and Kramer made their way into Child Protective services a short time later. As they approach the front desk the director walked out.<p>

"Detective Kramer" A tall woman said while extending her had to Kramer.

"Hello, Director Chase. its good to see you again. I just wish it was under better conditions."

"Agreed but from what I hear Sam and even his mother were very lucky today."

"Yes, they were. This is Agent Prentiss and Dr. Reid from the FBI. They are helping with the case."

Director Chase shook each of the agents hands as she said, "Excellent. Sam's father arrived a few minutes ago and I told him you were coming."

"Good, we would like to meet with him as well." Emily said.

"Right this way." Director Chase led the group to an observation room, which was connected to a play area for children. They were able to see Sam who was quietly coloring while another social worker watched over him.

Meanwhile the father, Kyle Olsen was watching from the observation room. As they entered the room, Mr. Olsen rose to his feet.

"Mr. Olsen, this is Detective Kramer of the Irvine Police Department and Agent Prentiss and Dr. Reid of the FBI. They wish to talk to you first before speaking to Sam." The Director said as Mr. Olsen shook the hands of each person.

After Mr. Olsen takes a seat, he says, "I'm not sure what help I can be since I wasn't there."

"Sir, we just have a few general questions." At the father's nod, Emily continues, "Where were you last night?"

"I was on duty last night. I'm a firefighter with the Orange County Fire Authority. Feel free to contact my Captain."

At Emily's nod, Reid moves outside to make the necessary calls.

"Why are you separated from your wife?" Kramer asked.

"She hates my job which caused us to fight all the time. We still love each other though. With the help of therapy we just might make it though."

"That's good news. Do you know where your wife and son were yesterday?" Emily asked.

"They were shopping for Christmas but I don't know specifically where though." Mr. Olsen shakes his head in disgust as he continues; "I should have paid attention when she told me."

"Do you know if there have been any recent changes in her or Sam's life? Like someone taking an interest in her or Sam. Anything where they were in contact with new people?"

"Nothing I can think of. Daniela said she wasn't seeing anyone. She wanted to make things work just like me."

As Reid walked back in he said, "His alibi checked out. He was at work the whole time." Reid looked directly at Mr. Olsen and continues, "I'm sorry we had to do that but we needed to make sure."

"I understand."

"Mr. Olsen, we would like to talk to Sam now but you are welcome to observe the discussion."

The adults walked into the play area but only Spencer approached Sam and sat down next to him.

"Hi Sam. My name is Spencer."

"Hi" The small boy said shyly while he continued to color.

"That's a cool picture you are drawing. Can you tell me who those people are in front of the house."

"It's Mommy, Daddy and me. I'm going to give the picture to Mommy to make her feel better."

"I bet she is going to love it." Reid says with a smile.

"Sam, did you see what happened with your mom today?"

"Not really." The young boy says.

"Can you try to describe what you did see?"

"I guess." As Sam continues to color, he relays the story from early this morning, "I heard a loud noise downstairs so I went to see if maybe Daddy had come home but when I peaked downstairs mommy was fighting with someone. He was dressed all in black and he was hurting mommy. Next thing I remember is she was yelling for me to lock myself in her room and hide. So I ran back up stairs and locked the door. I remembered daddy had told me that if anything bad happens I should dial 911 on the phone so I grabbed the phone and hid under the bed while I hit those numbers. I talked to a nice lady on the phone for a while and hid under the bed until she told me the good guys were there to help mommy and I needed to open the bedroom door to help them."

"Wow! Sam. You were so brave. You saved your mommy's life."

Emily leans over to Mr. Olsen and comments, "That's a pretty special little boy you have there Mr. Olsen."

"I know. I'm so proud of him." Kyle said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Sam, one last question. What did you and mommy do yesterday?"

Sam shouted, "We saw Santa!"

Reid let out a laugh at the boys exuberance. "Was there anything else?"

"We picked out presents for Christmas but I can't tell you what they were because it's a surprise."

"That's ok. We don't want to ruin the surprise. Do you happen to remember where your mom filled out this piece of paper?" Reid knew it was a long shot but he showed the paper Emily found earlier to the boy.

"No."

"That's ok. Thank you so much for talking to me Sam. Bye"

"Bye"

As Reid stood up and moved back over to Emily, Mr Olsen moved to his son and pulled him into his arms hugging him tight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Rossi, Morgan and Peterson were talking to the doctors about Daniela Olsen.<p>

"She's stable and should make a full recovery but she is still in a good deal of pain so I've given her some strong drugs to help her rest. She was still awake a few minutes ago so I'll let one of you talk to her briefly but she needs her rest."

"Thank you, Doctor."

As Morgan made his way into Daniela's room, Dave went to check on his best friend and see how he was doing.

* * *

><p>Morgan stepped into Daniela Olsen's room and was momentarily shocked by the amount of abuse she had taken at the hands of the unsub. It still amazed him after all these years how some people could be so cruel and others so brave in the face of danger.<p>

"Mrs. Olsen."

"Yes." She whispered. By the looks of her throat it looked liked the unsub tried to strangle her.

"I'm Derek Morgan of the FBI. I have a few questions but I'll try to keep it short."

At the nod of her head he continued, "Did you know the man who attacked you?"

Daniela shook her head no, so Derek continued, "Did you see what he looked like?"

Another shake of her head and then a raspy "Covered from head to toe in black."

Morgan could tell her strength was fading so he tried to be quick. "Ma'am, we found a piece of paper on the floor in your house. It was one of those forms you fill out for special offers. We think the unsub used it to find your home. Do you know where you may have filled one out recently?"

"Ahh. I'm not sure. Maybe JC Penney's or Bed, Bath and Beyond. I think there may have been one or two other locations recently too but I don't remember for sure. I'm sorry."

"No you are doing great." Morgan tried to reassure her.

"Agent. Have you seen my son?"

"I haven't but two of my colleagues have and he is doing great. His father is with him.

"Good" She whispers as sleep finally overcomes her.

* * *

><p>I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Rossi says as he steps into Hotch's room to see JJ and Aaron in an intense conversation.<p>

"Great! Reinforcements. Tell this stubborn idiot that he is going back to the hotel to rest instead of going to the police station."

"JJ, I'm fine. The doctors have cleared and released me. There is nothing wrong with me going to the station to help review the case. If I get tired I'll take a break and rest." Hotch said.

"I see the patient is going stir crazy." Rossi jokes.

"Yes!" Hotch practically shouts.

"Aaron, you were shot two days ago. You need to rest." JJ protests

"And I will but the team could use both of us right now." Hotch tries to reason with her.

"He's right. The unsub wasn't able to kill his victims last night. The mother gave as good as she got but he escaped. Since he was unsuccessful we have no idea what that will do to him."

JJ turns on Rossi and let's him have it, "You are not helping!"

"It's settled then. We go back to the station and I promise I will take it easy." The last little bit was said while staring into JJ's beautiful face.

"Fine" the intensity in Hotch's look was leaving a nice shade of pink on JJ.

"Great. Lets go get Morgan. Hopefully he was able to get a lead from talking to the victim." Rossi says as he leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Derek walked down the hallway to Hotch's room and as he was almost there he saw the trio of his friends exit his destination.<p>

"Well look who is up and around finally. It's good to see you up, Hotch."

"Thanks, Derek. Its good to be out of bed. Did you wrap up the interview?" Hotch asked.

"For now. She is in a good deal of pain and drugged up so I wasn't able to get much out of her for now."

"OK. Let's get back to the station then. We can interview her later if needed."

Derek led the way with Rossi, Hotch and JJ following. Rossi hung back slightly to observe his two friends. It looked like things may have finally moved forward for the two single parents. Hotch currently had his right hand resting on JJ's lower back guiding her through the hospital. The normally stoic unit chief appeared like he couldn't bear being separated from the blond beauty and it didn't appear JJ was going to make Hotch remove his hand any time soon either. Rossi was happy

for his friends. Everyone deserved happiness in their lives and these two had endured more than their share of pain so they deserved to make each other happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: **_Special thanks to _**p95000** _for another great review._

* * *

><p>As the team enters their conference room to discuss the latest aspects of the case, JJ's phone rings. As she looks down, she see's its Garcia. JJ hopes that she has finally found a link between these killings.<p>

"Hey Garcia. You are on speaker." She says as everyone turns towards the phone hoping for a break in the case.

"I've got good news on the piece of paper found this morning. I was able to track it down to the Irvine Spectrum mall. I made a call to the management office to determine which stores may utilize it and who would have access to these forms. The very helpful office manager said that all the stores would have the forms in their stores. Typically the stores send the completed forms over to the main office at the end of each week and then there are several people within the office there that would input the data into the system." Garcia finished.

"So all the workers at the stores would have access to the forms and then the data entry personal at the management office." Morgan ventured.

"Correct. My chocolate mocha goodness. I've already secured the names of the data entry workers and all three of them are college girls so they don't fit the profile. As for the other store workers, I've sent to your PDA's the list of all the stores that the victims had visited in the last two weeks at the Spectrum and I'm starting to work on pulling the names of each of the employees at those stores now and run them against the profile."

"Good work, Garcia." Hotch said.

"Bossman!" Garcia cried. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better after hearing your update." Hotch responded.

"Awww. Thank you, sir. As soon as I have more I'll let you know." With those words, the line goes silent.

"So we have a dozen shops here on the list but not a single one of them is shared between all of the women. Plus we have no record of Tracy Regan being at the Spectrum within the last couple of weeks." Morgan stated.

"What if the unsub has access to these forms or the data from multiple locations and not just the Spectrum? Get Garcia back on the phone." Rossi said.

Emily dialed Garcia's number again and waited for her friend to pick up.

"Yes, my brunette super agent what can i do for you?"

"Garcia. You said the shopper information is entered into a computer system. Is the system that the information is entered into proprietary or is it part of a larger system. Since we haven't been able to trace the women all to the Spectrum maybe the unsub has access to more than just the data from that mall." Rossi asked.

"You are a genius. I'll check. Even if the data isn't part of a larger system. The unsub may be using a similar form from another store to find the woman so I'll check into the other stores that the mother's frequented. "

"Thanks, Kitten." Rossi said.

Once again Garcia was off to work her magic and the team was left to pour over the case files. And then a thought hit Hotch with the force of a freight train or maybe a sleigh full of toys.

"We profiled our unsub as someone you would trust on sight." Hotch comments.

"Right." Morgan says.

"At this time of the year, who would we all trust with the safety of our children no matter if we've never met the person before." As Hotch looked around the room, he could see that JJ and Emily grew pale as their minds connected to what Hotch was saying. He finished his thought with, "Santa Claus. Every year parents take their children to see the man dressed in red and while they may be watching the interaction the man has total access to the children. During that time, the children can virtually tell the man anything that they want for Christmas. In many cases, it will be the latest toy or gadget but some of these kids are probably asking for their families to be together again or for a new mom or dad. The unsub is using their Christmas wish to target them."

Rossi could see Hotch's assessment was weighing on him due to the events of last year. Hotch had told him that he had taken Jack to see Santa Claus and that instead of wishing for a new toy he had asked Santa to bring his mommy back, so he continued on with the theory to let Hotch keep control of his feelings, "The unsub listens to the wishes of the children but he pays special attention to the blond haired boys who only have their mothers with them. If they mentioned they want a new dad or their family back together then he targets them but he is probably only able to target the women who fill out the promotion form or who pay in check because that is how he would get their addresses."

Before anyone else could continue, JJ was calling Garcia again.

"Honestly people you are giving me whiplash with all these phone calls."

"Garcia!" JJ shouts before the crazy woman could continue her rambling. "We need you to focus on the Santa's Workshop company at the Spectrum. We believe the unsub is posing as Santa."

"Oh my God! Ok. Just a second. The mall doesn't actually employ the men who play Santa Claus. They outsource the work to a local talent agency, Triple A Talent Management Agency Inc. in Tustin. I'm sending you the address now."

"Thanks PG!" JJ shouts.

"Let's go." Hotch says as he leads the team and the detectives out of the conference room.

* * *

><p>As the team drive over to the talent agency, they determined Morgan, Emily and the detectives would wait out side in case anyone tried to escape while Hotch, JJ and Rossi went inside to talk to the management. Once the team arrived at the office, they broke off to execute their plan.<p>

As the three agents entered the office, they were greeted by a flamboyant woman. "Well hello darlings. Oh you are just gorgeous darling." She says to JJ but she is already moving on to Hotch. "And you handsome have come to the right place. I'll make sure you are a star." She continued.

Hotch broke in before the woman could try and sink here teeth into Rossi next. "Ma'am, I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner with the FBI. These are my colleagues Agent Rossi and Jaureau. We have a few questions we would like to ask you."

"Oh. That's too bad. I hope this doesn't have anything to do with those killings. By the way, my name is Vikki Marshall."

"Unfortunately Ms. Marshall this is in relationship to the murders in Irvine. We believe the criminal may work for your talent agency." Rossi stated.

"What? No that's not possible. I only employ the best here."

"Ma'am, we don't know for sure if the man actually works for you or not but we are hoping your answers will help us determine one way or the other." Hotch explained.

"Ok. I'll try to help as best I can."

"Thank you. First, do you supply the men who play Santa at the Irvine Spectrum mall?" JJ asked.

"Yes, they are one of our clients."

"They? Do you mean that you supply Santa's to other locations as well?" Hotch questioned.

"Yes, we have several locations that we provide actors for Santa." Ms. Marshall replies.

"We'll need a list of all the locations and the actors that worked there and when." Rossi stated.

"OK." Ms. Marshall says as she moves behind a desk to use the computer to access the information the team needs. "I'll print everything out for you. It looks like we have about 20 men rotating through the various locations this year."

"So the men don't just work at one location?" JJ asked.

"A few do but if you want to make more money then you will go to the different locations whenever I need them to." Marshall replied.

"Ma'am, hopefully you can help us reduce this list. We are looking for a man between 30-40 with an average to medium build. He's well educated and confident. He may have lost his wife and son recently or they are currently separated. He may have been in an accident recently that caused him to be hurt and maybe miss some work." Hotch stated.

"That sounds like Leonard Huffsman. His ex-wife and son moved to Florida last month I think. He called in this morning saying he was in a car accident and wouldn't be able to come into work today because he needed to go to the doctor to get checked out. You don't actually think that it may be him?" Marshall asked.

"I don't know, Ms. Marshall. We'll need to talk to him though. Do you have his address and maybe a picture of him we could take with us?" Rossi asked.

"Of course." She typed a few more commands and then wrote down his address for the agents. "Here is his address. Let me go pull a headshot of Leonard." Ms. Marshall returns quickly with a headshot of the unsub.

"Thank you, Ms. Marshall. You've been extremely helpful." Hotch said as the trio made there way to leave.

"I'm glad to help and if any of you want to get into the business please come back to see me especially you handsome." Ms. Marshall says as she looks directly at Hotch. The comment causes Hotch to blush and duck his head.

As the agents walk out of the office, JJ whispers to Hotch, "Hmmm. Handsome. I would definitely have to agree with her." Hotch looks at JJ and they share a brief smile before they turn to their team mates and get down to business.

"Did you get anything?" Morgan asks.

"Yes. Leonard Huffsman. His family recently moved to Florida and he called in sick this morning. He says he was in a car accident and needed to see a doctor. We've got a photo too." Rossi says as he passes the photo around of the sandy blond haired actor.

"We've got his address so let's go pay him a little visit." Hotch says.

As they climb into the SUVs, Morgan is already on his phone calling Garcia to check out Leonard Huffsman. Each member of the team was hoping this was their guy.

* * *

><p>As the team pulled up, Morgan spotted Leonard Huffsman walking towards a set of cars. Morgan was out of the car like a shot and shouting, "Leonard Huffsman! We're with the FBI and Irvine Police Dept. We would like to talk to you!"<p>

At the sound of his name, the man looked up and recognized that he was in trouble so he dropped his belongs and made a run for it.

"Mr. Huffsman. Freeze!"

Huffsman ignored the agents and detectives yelling at him to stop and continued to run away. Unfortunately he didn't take into account how fast Morgan and Peterson were and they easily caught up with him and tackled him to the ground. As much as Morgan and Peterson wanted to deal out a little justice for the families that were killed, they knew that had to make sure to keep this a clean take down and who knew maybe this wasn't the guy. They had already followed one tip that lead to an innocent man.

* * *

><p>The search warrant for Leonard Huffsman's apartment came extremely quickly so Rossi and Prentiss remained at the apartment along with Kramer to search the scene. The three had been at it for over an hour but had still not found anything that would link Huffsman to the murders. The man was extremely organized which had helped to find the divorce papers between Leonard and Molly Huffsman over three years ago and the wedding announcement for the ex-Mrs. Huffsman which had occurred on July 24th of this year.<p>

"I think I found the stressor" Emily called out.

As Rossi and Kramer joined Emily in the kitchen she replayed the voice message.

"Leonard, it's Molly. I was hoping you would have come over today but I guess something came up. Daniel was really hoping to see you before we left. I hope you understand it will be better for everyone this way. We all just need a clean start and Florida will provide that for us. Bye."

The machine advanced to the next message. "Leonard, I told you to stop calling me. I'm not going to tell you where we are until you calm down and get some help. Please do this for your son's sake."

"The divorce and new marriage didn't cause the break because his family was still near. The stressor was when the ex-wife took the son and moved away with the new husband to Florida." Rossi said.

"Yes and from the number of documents on his desk it looked like he was frantically trying to find his family in Florida but no luck yet. If he would have found them, my guess is he would have taken a little trip to visit and murder them." Emily concluded.

"We still don't have anything that will link him to the murders yet." Kramer said with a frustration laden voice.

"And I don't think we will find anything here either. He was smart when he committed all the crimes so he knew better than to leave evidence at his home. He must have it stashed somewhere else. Let's get back to the station and see if Hotch and Morgan are having any better luck interrogating the unsub." Rossi said.


	13. Chapter 13

Back at the police the station, Leonard Huffsman had been shown to an interrogation room and was currently cooling his feet. Morgan and Hotch were both observing his mannerisms before going into the room to interrogate the man. "He's trying to play it cool like nothing is wrong but you can tell he's nervous. Even if he's not our guy he's definitely hiding something." Morgan said.

"I agree and while we don't have anything on him yet I would bet this is our guy." Hotch says as he walks out of the viewing room and into the interrogation room leaving Morgan to watch through the glass.

Hotch takes the seat across from the suspect and says, "Mr. Huffsman, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner from the FBI. Before we get started I would like to remind you that you are entitled to have a lawyer present."

"I understand. You are the agent that was shot the other day at the mall." Huffsman said.

"Yes, sir."

"Wow! I'm impressed. You don't let a little thing like a bullet slow you down. What are you superman or something?" Huffsman asked.

Hotch could tell that the suspect was trying to deflect attention off himself and on to Hotch. It was a nice attempt but it wasn't going to work. "I'm just an FBI agent with a good Kevlar vest. Now, Mr. Huffsman I have some questions I would like to ask you."

"And you are modest." Huffsman interrupts again.

Hotch ignores the last comment and proceeds with his questioning. "Sir, how did you get the bruises on your face and arms?"

"I was in a car accident yesterday."

"Were you driving?"

"Ahhh." The man was trying to search for a reasonable answer since they had already seen his car earlier and knew that there was no way it had been involved in an accident. "No. I wasn't driving. I caught a ride in a taxi and it was cutoff by another car and we ended up hitting a pole."

"I see. Did you give a statement to the police when the driver called it in?" Hotch asked.

"The driver didn't call in the accident. He was afraid that he would be fired so he gave me a couple hundred bucks for my pain and asked me to not report anything. It's Christmas and I didn't want to get him fired since he had a family so I went along with it. I saw my doctor this morning and he said I was fine. I just needed to rest and the bruises would be gone in a few days." Huffsman elaborates.

Hotch continues to prod for more information, "Do you remember the name of the cab driver?"

"Unfortunately no. I wasn't really paying any attention to that."

"What about the name of the cab company?"

"I don't remember that either. I just picked one out of the phone book and called." The suspect said.

"Why were you taking a cab when you have a perfectly good car?" Hotch asked.

"It hasn't been running right lately so instead of taking it and getting stuck somewhere I just called a cab."

Hotch had to admit the guy was pretty good at thinking on his feet but that would eventually work in his favor because the more lies he told the harder it would be to keep everything straight and sooner or later he would slip up. "So have you taken it to a mechanic yet to have it looked at?"

"I keep meaning too but I haven't had a chance yet."

"So if you were having issues with the car why were you taking it today instead of calling a cab again?"

"Ahhh." Huffsman floundered momentarily as he searched for a lie that would make sense, "After the accident, I didn't really want to get back in a cab yet."

"I see." Hotch said.

* * *

><p>"Baby girl, I need you to check into the local cab companies and see if any of them picked up Leonard Huffsman yesterday or anyone at his address and if any of the cabbies for the companies reported a traffic accident. Huffsman says he got his bruises from a car accident when he was riding in a cab but he says nothing was reported so you are going to need to pull city records to see if anyone reported an accident where a cab hit a pole too."<p>

"If I was a betting woman I would bet I'm not going to find anything."

"I would have to agree. He's pulling answers out of his ass in the hopes of covering his ass. He has no idea who he is dealing with though."

"I'll let you know what I find."

"Thanks, sweetheart." Morgan says before hanging up.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Huffsman, where do you work?" Hotch continued his line of questioning.<p>

"Well I've taken on a couple jobs right now to help pay the bills since I don't currently have a part."

"A part?"

"Yes, I'm an actor. Unfortunately I'm an out of work actor right now but I have a few auditions setup for next week. I hope the bruises are gone by then but one of the roles is for a thug on a crime show so they might actually work in my favor." Huffsman laughed.

"So where are you working?"

"I'm a waiter at Thai Explosion and Applebees."

Warning bells went off in Hotch's head at the words Thai Explosion, "How did you get the job at a Thai restaurant?"

"It was through a friend of a friend of a friend. It's not a bad place to work but I would much rather be acting." Huffsman explained.

"What acting jobs have you been doing lately?"

"I've done some work as an extra lately in a couple sitcoms but no speaking so it doesn't really count since I'm hoping to land a leading role which means I need to get some actual face time and lines. My agency has also had me do some work as Santa Claus but I told them I'm done with that. It isn't helping my career so I would rather spend the time auditioning for other parts instead."

"Santa Claus, really? Wow that sounds like it can be a challenge. How is it working with the kids?" Hotch can see Huffman pale at the questions. Gotcha! He tried to play the job off but that didn't work.

"Oh for the most part the kids are good. You know they want toys or some gadget from Apple. The little kids are usually the worst since they are screaming for their parents. Poor little things."

Hotch knew he needed to get Huffsman to become emotional about the Santa position so he asked, "Do any of the children ask for things that just are not possible?"

"What do you mean?" A worried Huffsman asked.

"Oh I don't know. Trips to the moon, a unicorn maybe." Hotch says as he stands to try to ease the ache of his ribs.

"Oh yeah. There are always the weird ones like that and there are a lot of requests for a baby brother or sister. My favorite would have to be the single parent kids who ask for their fathers back or for a new one." Hoffman says with the look of contempt on his face.

"Why are those your favorite?" Hotch asks while praying this guy admits to the crimes before he lawyers up.

"Because those kids don't deserve the pain their mothers have put them through by taking them away from their fathers. They deserved better." He says with venom in his voice.

Hotch knows he needs to push just a little more, "So do you help them with those wishes?"

"Yes!" Huffsman grounds out.

"How do you help them Mr. Huffsman?" Come on. Come on. Hotch and Morgan both chant in their heads.

"I..." Before Huffsman continues any further, he realizes that he's spoken too much as he was reliving one of the murders and stops talking abruptly.

Hotch knows Huffsman just realized his mistake but he tries to keep him going, "What were you going to say Mr. Huffsman?"

"Oh...Ah...Can I get a glass of water?" The man finally asks.

"Sure. I'll be right back"

As Hotch walks back to the viewing room, he lets out a frustrated sign. "We were so close." Hotch turns to one of the officers also watching the interrogation and asks, "Could you please have some water brought in for Mr. Huffsman?"

At Hotch's request, the officer nods his head and walks out to take care of the task.

Rossi and Emily choose this moment to walk into the viewing room too. "Any luck so far?" Rossi asks but based on the look on Hotch's face he already knows the answer to his question.

"Hotch is close. He almost confessed as he was reliving one of the murders but then he came to his senses."

"Did you have any luck searching his apartment?" Hotch asks.

"We didn't find anything to tie him to the murders so Garcia is checking to see if he may have any other property or storage locker where he may have stashed something." Emily responded.

"We do believe we found the stressor. His wife divorced him about three years ago but remained in the same area most likely for their son Daniel. This summer she remarried and then last month she moved to Florida with her new husband and Daniel. Based on the voicemails from his ex-wife Molly, Huffsman doesn't know where in Florida they are at. She asked him to get help with his life in the last message too. I would say the move and not knowing where they went is the stressor. It looks like he has been looking for them but hasn't turned anything up yet." Rossi elaborated.

"JJ is working on contacting his ex-wife right now." Emily added.

JJ bursts into the room as Emily finishes her comment. "We have another residence. I was able to reach Molly Singleton, ex-wife of Leonard Huffsman, and she confirmed that Leonard and her are still trying to sell their house in Orange. It didn't come up right away in our searches because the house is under Molly's maiden name Ziner. Garcia confirmed the house is still on the market but due to the real estate market there hasn't been any action on it in several months." JJ finished.

"Ok. We need a warrant for the house and then you guys need to go over every square inch of that place."

"The judge just granted us the warrant so we are ready to go." JJ adds.

"Morgan, Emily, Spencer and JJ, you guys search the house. Dave and I will continue to talk to Mr. Huffsman."

Dave and Hotch watched the team file out of the room and then turned back towards the glass to observe Huffsman. "So how are you holding up?" Dave asked.

Hotch is holding his side as he responds, "Well I've had better weeks that's for sure. I'll be honest with you though you may need to take over the interrogation, which is why I wanted you to stay here instead of going to the house."

"Just say when but you know if JJ finds out you are hurting there is going to be hell to pay." Rossi adds with a snicker.

"That's why you are here to help out and make sure she doesn't find out. Now I think Huffsman had enough of a break."

Aaron walks back into the interrogation room with several different crime scene photos. He takes a seat once again. "Mr. Huffsman is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, I'm fine for now thank you."

"Mr. Huffsman, do you know this woman?" Hotch says as he slides a picture of Molly Singleton as she was found the morning after her murder across the table for Huffsman to view.

The look of horror a normal individual would have displayed never comes though, instead Mr. Huffsman face is covered with distain for the woman.

"No," Huffsman bites out.

"What about her?" Hotch asks as he slides another picture over. This time the picture is of Belinda Johnson and her badly tortured body. Hotch notices again the distain and anger.

"No. Who are these women?" Huffsman asks as he pretends not to know the women.

"These women and their son's were tortured and killed over the last two weeks here in Irvine."

"What? You don't think I had something to do with them do you?"

"Did you?" Hotch asked knowing that even though there was no hard evidence yet this man was responsible for the murders.

"No. How could you think I did this?" He shouts at Hotch.

Hotch side steps his question for now and asks about Huffsman's family instead. "Where is your ex-wife and son, Mr. Huffsman?"

His agitated response is, "In Florida."

"Where exactly in Florida?"

"I don't know exactly."

Hotch could tell frustration was building for Huffsman so he continued to push, "Why is that Mr. Huffsman?"

"Because she moved away with her new husband and took my son without telling me." He spit out.

"Is that because she felt threatened by you? Or did you beat your family and this was their way of finally escaping you?"

"I never hurt my son." Huffsman argued.

Hotch kept pushing, "What about your wife? Did you abuse her?"

With color high in his cheeks, Huffsman ground out, "She only got what was coming to her."

Hotch was standing again and invading the man's space, "What did she have coming to her, Mr. Huffsman?

"When she didn't listen I would remind her of her place." Huffsman responded with a look of evil in his eyes.

Hotch leaned over Huffsman and made sure all the pictures were visible and asked, "Is that what you did to these women?"

Huffsman was beyond frustrated and banged his hands on the table before yelling, "No. I told you I don't know who these women are."

Hotch placed a picture of Daniela Olsen in front of Huffsman next. "What about this woman? Did you try to remind her of her place?" Hotch could almost see the waves of anger rolling off of Huffsman. Daniela represented the one that got away much like his ex-wife.

Huffsman cracked, "That bitch deserved everything that I did to her. She wouldn't listen and do what I told her to instead she fought back. If it wasn't for that little bastard calling the cops I would have taught her and the boy a lesson."

"What lesson did you want to teach them?" Hotch continued to poke the beast.

"She shouldn't have tried to take her son from his father. The kid's only wish for Santa was to bring his father back. He didn't want any toys all he wanted was his dad."

"So what did you do?" Hotch continued to apply pressure.

"I got her address from that crappy promotion and then I paid her a visit."

One more push, "Is that what you did to the other women too? You paid them a little visit too."

"Yes! They deserved everything I did to them!" Huffsman screamed at Hotch.

Silence reins down in the room as the weight of what Huffsman just committed to weighs on both men. For Hotch, there should be relief that he has a confession from Huffsman but he wonders if he could have been this man if things were different. Haley had taken Jack just like Huffsman's wife had taken his son. Could Hotch have turned out like this man if he wouldn't have had the support of the team? He would like to say no but he knows that this darkness is present in everyone. As for Huffsmam, the red haze is finally lifting and he knows he's said too much. He's frantically trying to think of a way out of this.

"That's not what I meant."

"Leonard Huffsman, you are under arrest for the murders of Susan and Kyle Jones, Belinda and Devin Johnson, Missy and Taylor Williams, Tracy and Joe Regan, Beck and Bobby Stottlemeyer and attempted murder of Daniela Olsen. I'll send in an officer to book you."

"Ahhh" Huffsman stammers. "I want a lawyer. I want my phone call."

"The police officer will help you with that."

As Hotch walks back into the observation room, he was met by Rossi who had a small smile on his face. "Good job, Aaron."

"Thanks." Hotch says as he ducks his head shyly as the words from his mentor was over him.

Rossi knows that the interrogation took a lot out of Hotch and with the shooting he must be hurting. "Why don't you head back to the hotel and get some rest. I'll handle everything here and the team should be back in a little bit hopefully with enough evidence to wrap everything up."

"No. I'm ok. There's too much to do. I can't leave you with everything." Hotch responds while trying to mask the pain from Rossi.

Aaron, you should know better, Dave thinks as he clearly sees that pain radiating off of Hotch, "You know it's ok to be human once and awhile. You got a confession out of that guy. The team and I can handle the rest. When you are back to a 100% then you can show us up with the vast amount of paperwork that you can fill out."

"Dave. I'm fine."

"Aaron, don't make me call in the big guns." Dave said with a gleam in his eye.

"You wouldn't."

"Just try me." Dave responds as he starts to pull out his phone to call JJ.

"Ok. I'll go but you and I are going to have a little talk about not using the women in our lives against us."

It was now Rossi's turn to gape at his friend. "How did you know?"

"Oh come on. You are not the only one around here that is a world-renowned profiler. And for the record, I'm happy for you two but we are going to need to set some boundaries so that all of us don't incur the wrath of Strauss."

"I think I can handle that. Now let's get you back to the hotel so you can rest."

* * *

><p>As the agents and police officers enter the house, it becomes obvious that this home hadn't been kept up in weeks maybe even months. It was no wonder that there had not been any recent interest in buying the place. It was doubtful if any real estate agent would even want to show the place in its current state. The landscaping had not been kept up, there were papers scattered everywhere downstairs and there were layers of dust on everything.<p>

As the team searched the main floor, there was no obvious evidence from the crime scenes. However as Morgan inspected by the back door leading to the backyard he found a new bag of dog food along with food and water dishes. Was it possible that Huffsman was keeping a dog here Morgan wondered? As he opened the backdoor, a friendly chocolate Labrador retriever greeted him.

"Hey boy. How you doing?" Morgan said as he bent down and scratched the dog's ears and then searched for a collar on the dog but he came up empty.

"Any chance you belong to Tracy and Joe Regan?" Morgan asked. Of course he knew the dog couldn't respond but it was almost like the Lab knew what he was saying because the dog cocked his head and then gave a small sharp bark as if to say 'yes'.

"Ok, boy. How about you come with me?" Both Morgan and the dog turned and headed back to the main room where he found Emily and JJ talking to one of the police officers while other officers were carrying out evidence boxes.

"Oh who do we have here?" JJ asked as she bent down to pet the dog.

"If I had to guess this is Tracy Regan's missing dog. Hopefully he has a microchip in him that will tell us for sure that this is her dog otherwise we'll have to hope someone can identify him as the Regan's dog. What did you find upstairs?"

"For some reason, Huffsman kept the clothes that he used in the master bedroom closet. We've bagged and tagged them and hopefully they will contain DNA to tie him to each of the murders. We also believe we found the missing towel from the Regan's home too."

Detective Kramer walked up to the group at that moment and said, "We found another car in the garage and found the addresses of each of the victims in the center dashboard. Most were on similar forms like Daniela Olsen but there was also an address on a piece of paper like that used in a restaurant."

"I would say we are done here. Let's get back to the station and see how Hotch and Rossi are doing." Morgan said.

* * *

><p>The team spent the next day and a half helping to warp up the case with the Irvine Police Department.<p>

Animal services had confirmed the lab found was Tracy Regan's dog. Her boyfriend Bret Matthews had taken Bailey home with him after a veterinarian had pronounced him completely healthy. The CSI team was able to find traces of DNA on the clothes found in Huffsman house to link him to each of the murders as well. The pieces of paper found in the second car were traced back to the different places that Huffsman had worked. One was from Thai Explosion and the others were Irvine Spectrum and Laguna Hills mall.

After the initial confession, Huffsman had clammed up due to the suggestion of his lawyer. However between the confession Hotch was able to secure and the large amount of evidence, there was no doubt that he was guilty. From talking with the District Attorney, the state would be pushing for the death penalty in the case but it was likely the defense attorney would try to plea bargain down to life imprisonment for his client.


	14. Chapter 14

December 20

BAU Department

FBI Building

The team had arrived back home late the night before and while everyone was tired they were glad to make it back home. Hotch was barely in his office before whirlwind Garcia was flying in after him.

"Good Morning, Bossman? How are you feeling?"

"Morning Garcia. I'm doing ok. I just need some more rest."

"Sir, I'm really glad you are alright." As Garcia gave him a quick hug.

"Me too. Is there anything I can help with?"

"There is but it's not work related."

Hotch was intrigued to say the least. Penelope normally went to Morgan or the girls when she needed something. "Is everything ok?"

"Oh sir everything is fine. However, I was thinking about the party tomorrow and I thought it would be more fun if we held it outside of the office."

It didn't take a profiler to know that Garcia was hoping to have the party at his house. "And you were thinking that since I haven't had anyone over to my new place yet this would be the perfect opportunity to get a look at the new house?"

"Bossman, it was only a thought. I was going to take care of everything but I know it's asking too much."

A small smile formed on Hotch's face as he tried to break into her rant, "Garcia"

"Hotch, I understand. We'll have the party here at the office as originally planned." Garcia continued to ramble on.

"Garcia. It's fine. We can use my place. I've been wanting to have everyone over but something always seems to come up."

She stopped and stared at her boss as she asked, "Are you sure?"

"I promise. It's fine. What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing. I'll take care of everything. I know we were thinking about starting at 4:00pm here but what about 5:00pm at your house. If it's ok I could take off early and get everything ready before then."

Hotch liked the sound of not needing to do anything since he still needed to finish Christmas shopping. "That sounds fine. Why don't you stop by tonight on your way home and I'll give you the grand tour before tomorrow and we can finalize plans?"

"Oh thank you Hotch. This is going to be the best party ever." Garcia says as she rushes to give Hotch another hug.

"Please don't go crazy with the party." Hotch warns.

"I promise I won't. Thank you."

* * *

><p>With the team being gone for over a week, Hotch was behind in his Christmas shopping. Luckily Jessica was going to watch Jack tonight so he could venture out to one of the local shopping malls to try and find the last few gifts on his list. Garcia had helped track down a LeapFrog LeapPad Tablet earlier this month for Jack so the hardest to find gift was already taken care of but he still needed to pick up a few other things for his son. As Hotch ventured into the toy store, Hotch found many other parents who were frantically trying to find the gifts on their children's lists too.<p>

Hotch made his way to the Lego aisle and picked out a few different kits and then spent the next twenty minutes in line trying to checkout. By the time Hotch made it out of the store, he was glad Jack was no longer a toddler and that he didn't have twins. How parents handled twins, triplets or more was beyond him? Hotch's next stop brought him to the local bookstore where he picked up a couple books for Jessica and Jack plus the latest Stephen King book for himself. Hopefully he would be able to actually finish the book between everything else going on in his life.

While Hotch was making progress with almost everyone on his list, he was still having issues with deciding what he was going to get JJ for the Secret Santa exchange. He knew he should have asked Dave or Emily for help but he didn't want to risk Penelope finding out that he had spilled the beans about whom he had so he hadn't asked. He could have asked Jessica but he didn't want to deal with all the questions that she was sure to ask. So Hotch found himself wandering the halls of the mall trying to find the perfect gift.

Hotch was about ready to buy JJ a years supply of Cheetos when he walked by the Godiva store and a plan started to form in his head. Hotch wanted to show JJ how much he carried for her so what better way than gifts to pamper her with after a hard day at the office.

Hotch picked out two canisters of cocoa, one milk chocolate and one dark chocolate, and then moved on to pick out an assortment of truffles and chocolate bars. After paying for the tasty treats, he moved on to Best Buy to pick out a few movies. He knew romantic comedies were one of her favorite genre and she especially loved any with Hugh Grant in them. For once, it paid to actually overhear one of the conversations between JJ, Emily and Penelope. It took him a little bit but with the help of one of the salespeople Hotch was able to find several movies that fit the bill.

The two gifts were only a portion of the overall gift for JJ but the other pieces weren't really appropriate for the team party so the movies and treats would be the Secret Santa gift and the others would be given to JJ after the team was gone. Next on the shopping list were a few items from Bath and Body works. As he entered the store, he was amazed at the assortment of items and by the looks of things he was the only man daring enough to enter the store.

"Can I help you sir?" A nice young woman asked him. If he had to guess, the woman knew he was in over his head and needed some help.

"I hope so. I want to get a couple things for my…" Hotch floundered on what to call JJ. Girlfriend sounded too juvenile and he was never found of significant other because it made things sound to detached. And since they were not lovers yet that wasn't quite right either but hopefully that would be changing soon. "JJ. For JJ." Hotch finally went with as he ventured a look at the woman again but instead of laughter or mockery he expected to see he found only understanding in her eyes.

"Anything in particular you were thinking about?"

"I want something that will help her relax after a hard day."

"I think I know exactly what she would like. Right this way." The young woman showed Hotch over to an array of candles, massage oil and body wash designed to relax and sooth. Hotch selected a few items that reminded him of JJ. He also threw in a bottle of sensual message oil too in the hopes of maybe a little something more eventually. Hotch paid for the items and thanked the woman for her help and then made his way to the final store.

If he thought he had treked into another world with his stop at Bath and Body Works then he was in another universe as he walked into Victoria Secret. Hotch had never even ventured into this place for Haley and here he was just days after JJ and him had agreed to start a relationship he had ventured into this store designed to frustrated even the most confident man. His plan wasn't to find some skimpy little bra and pantie set though. He wanted to find a beautiful sleepwear outfit for her to lounge around in her home or his if he had his way about things.

Within a few minutes of perusing the different garments, Hotch found exactly what he was looking for. The Dreamer Flannel Pajama outfit was perfect. It was soft and cozy and would keep her warm on the cold winter's night. It was perfect for lounging around in at night too. When Hotch saw the pink and black metallic plaid, he immediately pictured JJ wearing them as JJ, Hotch, Jack and Henry laid around on the couch watching movies. The only problem was he wasn't sure which size to get JJ. He didn't want to buy a size too large and risk the wrath of JJ but then he didn't want to get a size too small and force himself to have to come back here again.

As Hotch was trying to decide what to do, one of the saleswomen came up to Hotch. "Sir, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Ahhh. I know what I want to get but I'm just not sure what size I need to get."

"I see. Do you happen to know what her measurements are or maybe the size of clothes she typically wears?"

"Ugh. No." Hotch was beyond embarrassed at this point. He knew this was a mistake.

"Not to worry sir. My name is Stacy and I know how we can make this a little easier." Stacy then turns towards two of the other associates in the store. "Sarah. Allison. Could you please join me over here for a minute?"

Both women moved over to Hotch and Stacy to offer their assistance. "Sir, out of the three of us which one of us resembles your friend's build the closest?"

As Aaron looks at each of the woman, he realizes he's gotten very lucky. "Sarah, is it?" At the woman's nod, Hotch continues, "JJ is the same build but a couple inches shorter." Hotch says.

"Excellent. Thank you ladies. Your friend would need a size 2 with a regular inseam. Do you know which color you would like to give her?"

"Yes, I would like to go with the pink and black metallic plaid."

"Excellent choice, sir. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, that will be all for today."

"Please follow me and we'll get you checked out and on your way."

Hotch paid for his purchase and then made his way out to his SUV. With his Christmas shopping done, Aaron could finally relax and try to enjoy this time of year. Hotch had managed to complete his shopping earlier than anticipated which meant he would get to spend some extra time with Jack tonight but first he had to pick his son up from Jessica.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes: **Only one chapter left after this one but it'll be fairly long but of course I still need to finish it first. :)

_Special thanks to _**p95000** _for the continued support and reviews._

* * *

><p>December 23rd<p>

Hotchner Residence

The Holiday party was in full swing for the BAU team but there was still one person missing. JJ was still missing from the festivities and Hotch was beginning to worry. He had already called and left a message thirty minutes ago but there had been no returning call yet and it was taking everything he had from not calling again. Hotch was trying to distract himself by listening in to the animated conversation between Penelope and Jack but even that wasn't working.

At the sound of the doorbell, Hotch practically sprinted to the front door. In his haste, he missed the snickers from Rossi and Emily, as they watched their friend race to see if JJ had finally arrived. Hotch took a quick peak out to confirm it was JJ and then he was yanking the door open and pulling her inside.

"Hi." Hotch whispered.

"Hey." She responded but Hotch could tell something was off with JJ. Since Henry wasn't with her, he suspected that was the cause of her melancholy.

"Where's Henry? I thought you were going to bring him tonight." Hotch asked tenderly.

"I was but Will made a surprise visit right before we were going to leave." An irritated JJ responded.

"Oh. I thought he wasn't going to be around for Christmas."

"That's what I thought too but I guess he changed his mind." JJ said.

"So what's the plan now?"

"Will is going to keep Henry until Christmas morning and then I'll pick him up and we'll celebrate Christmas together."

"JJ, I'm so sorry." Hotch said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Hotch! Is that JJ?" Rossi yells from the family room.

"Yes. We are coming." Hotch says as he pulls back from JJ. "You ready to face the crowd?"

"Yeah. Let's do it." JJ says as she tries to put a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Garcia had really out done herself with the food and decorations for the party. It seemed like every square inch of his home had been decorated red and green and there was enough food to feed a small army setup in his kitchen. However the best part of the party was that Hotch didn't need to do anything but enjoy the time with his family. As he watched the team laugh and enjoy themselves, a plan started to form in his head about how to make JJ's Christmas a little better until Henry could rejoin his mother.<p>

"Jack, come here for a second buddy."

"What's up daddy?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I was wondering if you could help me cheer up Aunt JJ."

A confused look crossed Jack's face when he learned his Aunt JJ was sad, "What's wrong with Aunt JJ?"

"Well, she's a little bit sad that Henry won't be spending Christmas Eve and morning with her."

"I don't want Aunt JJ to be sad, daddy."

Hotch loved the fact that Jack wanted to help cheer JJ up. "I don't either Jack so I was thinking maybe we should invite her over for Christmas Eve here."

"You mean like a slumber party?" Jack asked.

Leave it up to Jack to make an innocent suggestion that caused Hotch's mind to race with possibilities, "Well maybe not a slumber party, but maybe she could come spend Christmas Eve with us and then if they don't have any plans they could spend Christmas with us too."

At Jack's enthusiastic head shaking, Hotch let out a laugh. "Is that a yes?" Hotch asked.

"Yes!" Jack could barely contain himself. Not only was he going to get to spend time with Daddy but also Aunt JJ and hopefully Henry too.

"Ok. We need to keep this our little secret until later. OK?"

"Sure. Daddy."

"Ok. Now lets go see if everyone is ready to open presents yet."

"Yeah!" Jack cried as he ran into the living room where everyone had started to gather.

As Hotch strode into the living room, he found that everyone was seated around the room and there was one spot left open next to JJ for himself. As he took the seat, Jack jumped in his lap too.

"Now that everyone has had a chance to eat and drink I think it's time for presents!" Garcia announced. "Let me remind you of the rules here. I will pass out all the gifts and then one by one we'll open them. After you open your gift, you will then guess whom it's from. If you guess right, your Secret Santa will let you know. Otherwise you will have to wait in suspense until the end of the night. Questions?" Garcia waits a moment before beginning. "No. Great. Let's start. Reid, you are the first one up?"

"Who decided the order for tonight's festivities?" Emily asked.

"Well, I did of course." Garcia announced with a devious smile.

"Baby Girl, are you up to something?" Morgan questions.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Now Reid, open your present."

"Hmmm. Square box. Nicely wrapped with a bow so that rules out any of the men in this room." Reid comments as he starts to carefully remove the bow and wrapping paper. As he revels the box for an Amazon Fire, Reid turns to Garcia and says, "Penelope, I told you I'm not good with these things. I haven't even figured out how to use the iPad for work yet. Plus I like real books."

"Sorry my genius friend. It wasn't me. I guess you'll just have to wait to find out who your Secret Santa is. Now my chocolate thunder hunk it's your turn." Garcia says.

"I've been a good boy this year so let's see what Santa got me this year." While Reid had been meticulous in his unwrapping, Morgan had ripped the paper off in his excitement. "A Canon PowerShot Camera! I told you I had been a good boy this year and I would bet my entire paycheck for next year that my goddess Penelope Garcia is my Secret Santa."

"And right you are. Did I do good?" Garcia says as Morgan stands up and makes his way over to Garcia.

"Yes, you did. Thank you so much baby girl!" Morgan places a sweet kiss on Garcia's cheek as he finishes his thank you. "Now who's next?"

"Next would be our world renowned Italian author and Agent Rossi."

"Thank you, Kitten." Dave took a look around the room before digging into unwrapping his present. As he unveiled a bottle of Macallan Scotch 25 years, Dave was momentarily speechless. Dave looks up and looks directly at Derek, "Derek, this is too much."

"Nonsense. You deserve it!"

"Thank you! But you have to promise to share a drink with me later."

"You have yourself a deal." A smiling Derek says.

"What about the rest of us?" Hotch asks.

"Oh I think we'll all have a drink later. Well, except the little g-man there." Rossi replies.

"Ok. I hate to seem selfish which is why I let the three of you go first but it's my turn now." Garcia says with glee as she tears into the wrapping on her present. "Oh my gosh! Thank you! Thank you!"

"PG, who exactly are you thanking for the pasta machine and cookware." Emily asks.

"Well, you of course." Garcia replies.

"Sorry but it wasn't me." Emily says as she tries to figure out who was Garcia's Secret Santa herself. Maybe Dave since he's been teaching PG how to cook.

"Hmmm. Ok. Then I have no idea and I guess I'll have to wait." Garcia adds with a slight pout. "All right Bossman it's your turn."

"Jack, you want to help me open it." Hotch says to his son.

"Yeah!" Jack immediately tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a Garmin Forerunner. "But Daddy you already have a watch."

"I know buddy but this is a special watch Jack. It will help with my training." Hotch explains.

"Training?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, I signed up for the FBI triathlon. I've been training over lunch when we are not out on the road."

"Hey, if I'm not mistaken that is the new Forerunner 910XT. They haven't even started shipping them yet." Garcia said in awe.

Hotch turns to JJ who had tried to act calm and innocent but failed. "JJ, it's way too much."

"Please. It cost me nothing. I called in a favor from a friend of mine in college and he was able to snag one for me. You need the best if you are going to win." JJ says.

While Hotch says a simple, "Thank you," his eyes are promising a much better thank you will be coming later tonight.

"OK. Next up we have JJ." Garcia says.

"It's about time!" If JJ was right, Hotch had drawn her name for Secret Santa. The gift was heavy and quite large so she had no clue but as she unwrapped the package she definitely liked what she saw. The present included Godiva Cocoa and Chocolates and several romantic comedies. Hmmm. It looked like there may be a romantic movie night in her near future. "Hotch, you know how to get right to a girls heart…chocolate and romantic movies. Thank you!"

"You're welcome." While everyone was momentarily distracted by Garcia announcing Emily was finally up, Hotch leaned over and whispered in JJ's ear. "There are a few more items that go with your gift but you'll have to wait until Christmas to receive them." The twinkle in Hotch's eyes let her know that she was really going to enjoy the other gifts too.

As Emily started to open her gift, she missed the anxiety that had settled over Dave. Once her present was unwrapped and the box opened, it revealed a smaller box inside. She discarded the original box and opened the smaller box to reveal a beautifully cut diamond solitaire engagement ring. Emily was so caught up in the beauty of the ring that she missed Dave sliding to his bended knee in front of her. The other members of the team had gone completely silent at the unveiling of the ring and were now watching with bated breath.

"Emily, I know we haven't discussed marriage but if these last two weeks have taught me anything it's that I love you so much and I can't see myself living without you by my side everyday. I know I'm a bad bet with three failed marriages, but I can guarantee you that no one will love you as much as I do. Please will you do the honor of being my wife?"

Emily looked at the sincerity and love in Dave's eyes and found herself sliding into his arms as she whispered "Yes" over and over again until Dave sealed their love with a kiss. Words of congratulations broke out as the couple affirmed their love for each other. Finally the two pulled apart and each were helped to their feet and immediately engulfed in hugs from the team.

As the team finally calmed back down from the excitement, Garcia returned to the last order of business for the Secret Santa. "Reid, you originally guessed myself as your Secret Santa but in truth your Secret Santa is…"

"Me." Emily said. "Spencer, it's time you joined the 21st century. PG and I will help you get setup with the Fire and then you will use it or I'll be stealing it back and using it for our Honeymoon."

"And last but not least is me. I don't have super profiler skills so it's no wonder I failed this challenge so my Secret Agent is…"

"Me." Reid says.

"Spencer, thank you so much! How did you know I wanted everything?"

"I may be clueless at times but I do have a good memory and Rossi helped me pick out the good stuff."

"Boy Genius, you weren't supposed to tell anyone who you had." Garcia scolded.

"I didn't. I just asked him to help me find a Christmas present for a friend who was learning how to cook Italian."

"Like he didn't figure it out from that. Come on kid!" Morgan teased.

"All right everyone. How about we break open the scotch and toast the happy couple?" Hotch said.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening was a wonderful and joyous occasion but all good things must come to an end. Dave and Emily were the first to leave but no one seemed to care since they knew that the two wanted to celebrate their engagement privately. Morgan and Garcia were next and Spencer left a few minutes after them. With his departure, only JJ was left at Hotch's.<p>

"So is Jack down for the count?" JJ asks as Hotch rejoins her in the living room.

"I think so. He was so happy that all his aunts and uncles were here tonight, plus it didn't hurt that they all brought him Christmas presents too." Hotch says with a smile.

"Now you know we couldn't come see our favorite little G man without bringing along a few gifts for him."

"I really didn't expect anything less from you guys. I'm afraid Jack is going to be a little disappointment in the morning though."

"Why is that?" JJ asked.

"He had a very important question to ask you but he was falling asleep on his feet so he didn't get a chance to ask you."

"Well, he can call me tomorrow and ask me if it's really important or maybe his father could ask me now?" JJ said.

"Well you see the Hotchner men understand that with Henry being with his father for Christmas eve and morning, you won't have anyone to celebrate with so we would like to invite you to spend Christmas Eve with us and Christmas too. If you want to that is."

"Aaron, I don't want to intrude on your time with Jack."

"JJ, you wouldn't be intruding. We both want you to join us for as long as you want." Hotch said as his eyes pleaded for her to say yes.

"For as long as I want?" JJ asked as she scooted a little closer to Hotch.

"Yes." Hotch whispered tenderly.

"Aren't you afraid I may never leave?" JJ asked.

"Hardly. That would actually make me a very happy man." Hotch said with a smile.

"So we are really going to do this?" JJ asked.

A confused Hotch said, "I thought we had already agreed on that earlier."

JJ finally voiced her only concern since the team returned from California, "Well we did but we haven't talked about it since we've returned home so I thought maybe you changed…"

JJ never got a chance to finish that sentence as Hotch silenced her the best way he knew how by covering her lips in a searing kiss. "Did that feel like I might have changed my mind?"

"No, that definitely did not." JJ whispered.

"JJ, if you are worried about going to fast. Don't worry. We'll go as slow as we need to. I don't want to screw this up." Hotch said.

"I don't want to screw this up either. I do know that I would love to spend Christmas eve with you and Jack. As for Christmas day, let's play that by ear. Is that ok? JJ asked nervously.

"Perfect." Hotch responded.

"Do you need any help cleaning up?"

"Nope. Garcia has it all covered. The clean up crew will be here at 10:00am tomorrow morning to clean up the mess." Hotch stated.

"So does that mean it's a Friday night, the boys are sleeping and we are by ourselves?" A flirtatious JJ asks.

"I do believe that is the case." Hotch responded.

"Do you have any ideas on what we could do?" JJ ponders.

Hotch is trying to be a gentleman by suggesting, "Well we could watch a movie or maybe play a game."

"Well I was thinking something a little more hands on." JJ says as she moves to close the last few inches that separate Hotch and herself.

"Hmmm. I like the sound of that." Hotch replies and is very thankful JJ wants him as much as he wants her.

"I was hoping you would." As JJ stares into Hotch's eyes, she reaches up to pull his head back down to hers for a hard kiss. Oh yeah, this was so much better than watching a movie JJ thought and kissing Aaron was fast becoming her favorite pastime. JJ has her hands anchored in Aaron's hair to make sure he is right where she wants him.

As JJ runs her fingers through his hair, Hotch guides JJ back so that she is lying on the couch with him partially on top of her. The pleasure for Aaron is almost overwhelming. It's been so long since he's felt this incredible ache. Aaron finally pulls his mouth away from JJ so that he can rain kisses down her chin and to her neck. JJ arches her neck to allow him more freedom to caress her neck. The kisses turn into licks of her porcelain skin followed by light nips of her neck.

JJ abandons Hotch's hair to caress his back and further down to his butt. She uses her hands to run over his ass and learn the feel of him but its not enough she needs to feel her skin on his. JJ moves her hands back up to the top of Hotch's jeans and runs her hands underneath both the jeans and boxers to palm his ass.

The intense pleasure of feeling skin on skin causes Aaron to bite down on JJ's neck a little harder than planned. "Ahh" JJ moans but Hotch is quick to sooth the bite with his tongue.

JJ finally uses her hands on Aaron's ass to pull him fully into the cradle of her hips and the contact is electric. She can feel his hard shaft through the layers of their clothes but at the intimate contact he bucks into her core so she can feel exactly how hard he is.

Hotch moves back to claim her lips in another searing kiss. He plunges his tongue deep into JJ's mouth simulating what he would love to be with his aching manhood. As he continues to drive, JJ wild with his kisses, he runs his hand up JJ's stomach to one of her pert breasts and caresses it. He pays the same loving attention to both breasts, which results in her hard nipples trying to poke through her clothes.

As JJ removes her hands from Aaron's jeans, she runs her hands up under the pack of Aaron's shirt to caress his back.

"Oh God, JJ"! Hotch moans as he tears his mouth from hers gulping in much needed air. He buries his head in her neck trying to regain control of himself before he embarrasses himself.

JJ isn't in any better condition than Aaron because she wants to lose herself in him too. However reality slowly comes back into her mind and she knows that they probably need to slow things down. JJ finally breaks the silence and says, "I should probably head home."

Aaron closes his eyes for a brief moment; his mind knows that it's for the best but his body and heart are begging him to kiss her until they are carried away again and finish what they have started. It amazed him how he managed to keep his feelings under control for so long but now that Aaron is free to touch and kiss JJ, he can't get enough. "Hmmm. Ok."

They both lay on the couch for a few more minutes until Hotch finally found the willpower to move and let JJ sit up next to him. JJ finally said what was running through both of their heads, "You know this is only going to get harder."

"I think it's already hard," Hotch laughed and JJ joined in.

"I'm sorry, Aaron."

"I'm not. JJ, you know I'm not good at letting other people in. It was the number one issue between Haley and I. I don't want to make those mistakes again though so I'm going to lay all my cards on the table." Aaron turned towards JJ on the couch and takes her hands in his, "JJ, I don't care how long it takes but I want it all with you. I want to be able to spend my life with you. I want to raise our boys together and hopefully if we are blessed have one or two more. I want to know at the end of a long hard day it's your beautiful face that I get to see as I close my eyes and it's your beautiful face that I see first thing in the morning. I want to grow old with you and when it's finally time for me to leave this world I want your face to be the last thing I see."

"Aaron." JJ whispers.

"Shhhh. I don't expect you to respond. I just want you to know you are it for me. I'm wiling to wait as long as it takes but I'm not going to let you go."

JJ can see nothing but love staring back at her when she looks into Aaron's eyes and she knows at that moment that everything is going to fine. Sure they will argue and fight but she is positive there is nothing that they won't be able to overcome. "Thank you. I know how hard it is for you to open up and it means a lot to me that you did that for me. Aaron, I've been nervous about screwing up our friendship. It means so much to me and I can't bare to lose that."

"JJ, I can't lose your friendship either but I know with everything in me that we can have so much more. I can feel it every time we touch and when we kiss my god it's explosive but underneath all of that is love and respect that has been building for years, that's why this will work. We know each other's secrets, personality, the job and everything else in between. There are still plenty of things to discover like the best way to wake you up in the morning but we have a very strong foundation to build on."

"Aaron, I suck at relationships. Every single one has ended badly but I can't let that happen here. I won't let that happen. This is too important."

"So where do we go from here?"

"Well I'm going to go home and dream of this great guy I'm seeing and his incredible son and then tomorrow I'm going to spend Christmas Eve with them."

Hotch laughs at her statement. "Hmmm. That sounds great."

"In all seriousness, we both want the same things. We just take things one day at a time and go at our pace and if anyone has a problem with us, well they can just go pound sand because I'm not giving you up." JJ sealed her promise with a tender kiss to Hotch's lips.

With a lot of reluctance, JJ pulled back from Hotch. "Ok. It's time for me to go."

"OK. What time are you coming back?"

"How about I bring lunch over at noon for us?"

"Hmmm, that late. I guess I can hold out that long." Hotch says with a cheeky grin.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." JJ says as she stands up.

"Drive Safe and Sweet Dreams." Hotch says as he bends down to leave one more sweet kiss on her lips.

"Night Aaron. Dream of me."

"Always" He whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Well here is the conclusion of the story my friends. This story really took on a life of it's own over the course of the last two months. There is a good chance there will be a couple add on stories to this one since I've had so many plot bunnies running around in my head.

This chapter is quite long (sorry I wanted to post it by Christmas) and quite smutty towards the middle. I can't resist giving Hotch and JJ a happy ending.

_Special thanks to __everyone who took the time to review my story. It really means a lot to me. _

* * *

><p>December 24th<p>

Promptly at noon JJ was ringing the doorbell of the Hotchner residence while holding a box of pizza she brought for lunch. JJ didn't have long to wait before the door was yanked open and a very sexy Aaron Hotchner dressed in an FBI sweatshirt and faded blue jeans was pulling her inside and out of the cold.

"Hi," was all JJ was able to say before Aaron swooped down and claimed her lips in a sweet kiss that didn't last nearly as long as she wanted.

"Hi JJ," Hotch finally said as he pulled back. He knew that he literally had pounced on JJ but what was a man supposed to do when his dreams had been plagued with visions of the sexy blonde all night long.

"I brought pizza for lunch. I hope that was ok." JJ said.

"Pizza!" Jack said as he came running around the corner to see what was keeping his dad and Aunt JJ.

"Does pizza sound good, Jack?" She asked as Hotch set the box down on the side table and helped JJ to take off her coat.

"Yeah! Is it pepperoni?" Jack asked.

"Of course it is because that's your favorite." JJ said with a smile.

Jack launched himself at JJ and gave her a hug. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," JJ says as she returns the hug. Meanwhile Aaron stands back and watches the interactions between JJ and his son.

"Aunt JJ, I'm sorry you are sad that Henry can't be here."

"Oh Jack. Thank you but don't worry. I have you and your dad to keep me company today and Henry is having fun with his dad so it's ok. Now how about we go and have some pizza before it gets could?"

"Sweet!" Jack says, as he takes off for the kitchen and leaves Aaron and JJ alone again.

"How are you doing?" Aaron asks.

JJ gives Aaron a small smile at the concerned look on his face. "Like I told Jack. It's ok. Henry is having a good time and while I miss him I know he needs to spend time with his father too, plus I have Jack and you to help distract me until Henry comes home."

"Well, we will do are best." Hotch says with a smirk as he picks up the pizza box and leads them into the kitchen. "Jack, please get out some paper plates and silverware and set the table."

Once the table is set and pizza placed on the plates, everyone sits down and digs into the pizza.

"So what are our plans for today?" JJ asked.

Hotch looks at his son who is enjoying the pizza and hopes this Christmas will be a mixture of past traditions and new ones with JJ. "Well, this afternoon you are in for treat. You might not believe this but you are sitting with the two best bakers of Christmas cookies in the world and this afternoon we will dazzle you with our skills."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes, while we bake cookies, we'll have Christmas movies playing in the background as well to help keep us entertained while they bake." Aaron says with a twinkle in his eyes.

"So Jack, who is a better cookie baker, you or your dad?" JJ asks Jack.

"I am!" Jack says and then laughs at the funny face his dad gives him.

"That's only because I've taught him everything he knows but I have a few more tricks up my sleeve I think."

JJ loved the interactions between Jack and Aaron. It was easy to see the love each of them had for the other. Aaron was always so guarded at work but at home he let his love and emotions show for his son, as Aaron turned his head to look at JJ, she saw love shinning back for her as well. JJ hoped that he could see her love for both Hotchners reflected back at them as well.

Once the trio finished off the pizza, the table was cleared and Aaron worked on pulling out everything they would need for making cookies, while JJ helped Jack to pick out the movies they would be watching that afternoon. After the first movie was started, the two helped Aaron get to work on making the dough, by the time the dough was ready to be rolled out and cut with the cookie cutters, JJ was positive Jack wore as much flour as that was used in the cookie dough but no one seemed to matter. JJ soon realized the worst part of the whole process was waiting for the cookies to finish baking and cooling because Jack was a stickler for traditions and no one could have a plain cookie. Everyone would need to wait until the cookies were properly frosted before anyone could actually eat one.

By the time the cookies were ready to be frosted, Aaron and JJ had managed to clean up the mess from mixing and baking the cookies and had frosting in different colors along with different sprinkles laid out for everyone to use in decorating the cookies.

A very serious Jack turned to JJ and said, "OK Aunt JJ. You need to pick out a cookie you are going to decorate first."

"Do I get to eat the cookie once it's decorated?" JJ inquired.

"No!" Jack said very sternly.

They had been waiting all afternoon to eat the cookies so JJ was very confused at Jack's answer, "No? I thought you said we could eat the cookies once they are decorated."

"We can but the first cookie you decorate will be given to someone else." A very serious Jack explained.

Hotch steps in to help Jack explain their tradition, "It's tradition to decorate the first cookie for someone else and then give it to that person to show how much you love them."

"Oh. I get it now." JJ said.

All three selected a cookie and started working on decorating the cookie. Hotch had selected a Christmas tree, JJ had gone with a stocking and Jack had selected a snowman. Everyone was done at relatively the same time and now it came time to exchange the sweets.

"Jack, do you want to go first?" Aaron asked his son.

"OK." Jack said as he picked up the snowman and placed it in front of JJ. "Aunt JJ, I made my Christmas cookie for you."

JJ thought Jack would give his cookie to Aaron so she was surprised to say the least when Jack gave it to her. She was so touched that a few stray tears formed in her eyes.

"Aunt JJ, I didn't want to make you sad." Jack whispered.

As JJ swiped the tears away, she bent down to Jack's eye level and pulled him into a hug. "Jack, these are happy tears. I promise. Thank you for the cookie."

Jack knew he would never understand grown ups but he loved the hug from Aunt JJ, so it was ok. "You're welcome!"

"So who goes next?" JJ asked

"Since you received a cookie, you are next." Aaron explained.

JJ wished she could give two cookies because really how do you choose between these two. She took a quick look at Hotch and could see in his eyes he understood her dilemma. He gave a quick nod towards Jack letting her know whom she should choose.

"Jack, I made this Christmas cookie for you to show how much I love you for letting me come spend today with you and your dad."

"Thank you! I'm glad you could come today too."

"I guess that leaves just me. I think I'm going to give my cookie to JJ as well." Hotch said as he laid his cookie next to Jacks in front of JJ and then placed a gentle kiss on JJ' cheek.

As Aaron pulled away from JJ, he noticed the sad look on his son's face. "What's wrong buddy?"

Jack looked like he was about ready to lose it as he cried, "Daddy, you didn't get a cookie."

Aaron bent down to pull his son into a tight hug. "It's ok Jack. We have plenty of cookies I'm sure I'll get at least one of them."

"But you didn't get one of the first cookies." Jack said, as he held on tight to his father.

"Jack, it's ok son." Aaron says as he stands up with Jack in his arms and walks over to JJ. "I have almost everything I want right here in my arms." He says as he pulls JJ into his arms too. "The only thing missing is Henry."

The three of them stand there for several minutes enjoying the closeness before Aaron finally breaks the silence, "Ok guys. How about we get back to work? We have a lot of cookies to decorate." Aaron places Jack back on his feet and the little man goes back to decorating another cookie but before JJ can move back to the table Hotch pulls JJ in for another hug.

Aaron whispers in her ear, "JJ, I meant what I said. The only thing that would make today perfect is Henry. I wish he was here with us."

"I do too but we'll have tomorrow. Now we better help with all of these cookies." JJ says but before she goes back to work she brushes her lips across Aaron's and gives him a small smile.

"Here daddy. I know if Henry was here he would want to give you his first cookie so I made it for him. Now we all have cookies so we can eat." Jack says with a grin on his face.

"Jack, thank you," Aaron says with a tight throat. Aaron risks another look at JJ and catches her as she wipes another tear from her eye. Aaron mouths the words "I love you" which JJ is quick to return.

After eating their first cookies, the three get down to business and finish decorating them. After the cookies are done and put away, Hotch starts making a light meal for everyone since they had more cookies than they probably should have. With the conclusion of dinner and dishes done, the group moves into the living room for another tradition before Jack needs to go to bed. Aaron turns on the stereo and Christmas music fills the room.

With the sound of 'Chestnuts roasting on an open fire in the background', Hotch begins to explain the next tradition. "So we have one more tradition tonight before all good little boys and girls need to go to bed so Santa Claus can come." Hotch pulls out several presents from under the tree. "When I was growing up, my family would always open one present before we went to bed on Christmas Eve so when Jack came along I continued the tradition. Once everyone has a present, then we'll all open them together. Jack, here is yours." Hotch says as he hands a brightly wrapped gift to his son. "JJ, here is one for you." Hotch places the gift in front of JJ. "And here is mine so everyone go." It takes a second for JJ to realize she needs to open her gift but there was no hesitation from Jack who tears into the gift right way.

Aaron is too caught up in the moment to pay any attention until Jack yells at his dad, "Daddy, you need to open your present."

"Sorry" Aaron says sheepishly. "So what did everyone get?" Aaron asks.

"I got Lego's!" Jack screams.

"JJ?"

"I received a gift basket of candles and lotions from Bath and Body Works. Thank you Aaron."

"You're welcome."

"Daddy, what did you get?"

"I got a box of new golf balls. I'll have to see if Uncle Dave wants to go golfing sometime next month. Jack, why don't you go take your Lego's into your room and get ready for bed? I'll be there in a couple minutes to read you a story."

"Aunt JJ, can you help to read the story too?" Jack asks.

JJ looked to Aaron for a little help and he was more than happy to help fill in the gaps. "We always read 'Twas the Night Before Christmas' before Jack goes to bed."

"Awww. I would love to help Jack."

"OK." Jack says as he runs towards his room.

Aaron and JJ worked to clean up the mess from the wrapping paper and then head into Jack's room to see how he is doing with getting ready for bed. They find his new Lego's sitting on his desk and the little man already in bed waiting for them.

"I would say someone is very eager to go to bed so that Santa comes to visit." JJ says.

"Daddy, says that if I don't go to bed early then Santa may not have enough time to come to my house because of all the other boys and girls he needs to see."

"Well your daddy is very smart." JJ says as she catches Hotch trying to hide his embarrassment to JJ's praise.

Aaron and JJ took turns reading the story to Jack and by the last page, the littlest G man was fast asleep in his bed dreaming of what Santa Claus would be bring him. Both JJ and Hotch bent down and kissed Jack on the forehead before they retreat from his room.

"JJ, why don't you relax on the couch while I find something for us to drink."

"Sounds good."

Aaron was only gone for a few minutes before he returned with two cups of hot chocolate. "Here you go. It's a sneak peak of the Godiva cocoa unless you've had it before of course." He says with a smile.

"I may have had it a long time ago but I haven't had a chance to break into the stash you gave me at the party yet. I've been saving it for a special occasion when I can share it." JJ said.

"So I have one more gift for you today." Hotch says as he gets up to retrieve the last item from his plan.

"Aaron, you already given me too much."

"Nonsense especially after the Garmin you gave me yesterday and I've been meaning to ask, do I need to be worried about this old friend from college."

"About Mark? No, he's harmless." JJ said

"So no repressed feelings for the man?" Aaron continued to prod her for more information.

"Nope. No feelings what so ever and I'm pretty sure his husband would have some issues with me if I did especially since I introduced them several years ago." JJ said with a cheeky grin.

Aaron couldn't believe JJ was torturing him with Mark even though she knew he was already married. "You enjoyed that didn't you?"

"It was fun to see you jealous." JJ teased.

"Oh you are so going to get it." Aaron warned.

With a seductive look, JJ said, "Promise?"

"JJ"

JJ holds up her hands and states, "What I'm innocent here?"

"Yeah right, anyway, here is the last present I promise." Hotch says as he hands her the final gift.

JJ takes the present from Hotch and careful opens the wrapping paper. As she sees the box is from Victoria Secret, she wonders if the present is more for him than her but as she pulls the lid off and sees the beautiful pajama set she should have know that risqué underwear probably wasn't his thing especially in a new relationship.

"Aaron, they are beautiful. Thank you." She says as she leans over and gives Aaron a light kiss on the lips but pulls back before things get out of hand. "So will you tell me the full story on the gifts now?"

"Sure. When I pulled your name back at the beginning of the month for the Secret Santa, I had no idea what to get and I was a little bit scared to tell you the truth. I knew things have been moving forward with us but I still wasn't sure where we were headed. I knew what I wanted though and I decided I wanted you for Christmas. Unfortunately I didn't have any idea what to get you to help woo you so it wasn't until we got back from the last case that I figure things out.

I was finishing up my shopping for everyone else and came across the Godiva store. I had almost decided to get you a year's supply of Cheetos but then I remembered how much you loved chocolate too and then the plan started to form in my mind. What better way to show you how much I loved you than to buy you a few things to help you unwind after a hard day at work so the chocolate and cocoa were easy. I was then off to find some movies that we could watch together. I know I may not be Hugh Grant but hopefully you don't mind."

"No worries there, you are way better than Hugh Grant. Although it sounds like you could have a career in TV or film if you go back to that agency out in California." JJ teases.

"No thank you! Anyway once I had the movies I went to Bath and Body Works to find some things to help you relax because I know you love to take a bath to unwind."

"And how do you know that Agent Hotchner? How you been sneaking into my house or hotel room when you shouldn't be?"

Aaron ducked his head as another blush threatened to stain his cheeks, "No but I may have overheard something in the break room when you were talking to Emily and Garcia a month or two ago."

With a small smile, JJ says, "All right then please continue."

"So one of the nice saleswomen helped me to select a few things that she thought may work." Hotch continues.

"Was she cute?" JJ asked with a devilish grin.

"What?" A confused Aaron asked.

"Was she cute? Do I need to be worried?" JJ asked.

Aaron couldn't even remember what her hair color was or if she was young or old which meant he was truly over the moon in love with JJ. "I honestly couldn't tell you if she was or not. The only thing going through my mind at that time was how you would look and smell after you got out of the bathtub."

"Hmmm. I like the way your mind works, Aaron."

"My last stop was Victoria Secret. I didn't know exactly what I wanted to get you but when I saw the pajama set I knew it was perfect. I know the set would keep you warm if I wasn't there to help." Aaron says with a cheeky grin, "but it would also be perfect to wear while you lounged around the house with Jack, Henry and I on the couch watching movies. So that was how I came up with your Christmas gifts. They were all part of a bigger gift to help you relax."

"Aaron, that is so sweet. I can't believe you went through the pain of Victoria Secret for me." JJ said.

"It was a little traumatic but I would do it all again to see that smile on your face."

JJ can't believe what a romantic Aaron is. No one would ever believe her at the FBI.

"So what time do you need to pick up Henry tomorrow?" Aaron asked.

"I told Will I would be over at 11:00am to pick him up."

"OK. Our offer still stands. You two are more than welcome to come back here and spend the day with us." Aaron says.

"Hmmm. OK." JJ says but her mind has already moved away from the discussion of Will and Henry for the night.

Aaron isn't sure what to do next. He knows he doesn't want JJ to go back home to her empty apartment but he doesn't want to pressure her to do something she isn't ready for either. God knows he would give anything to share his bed with her tonight but he will not put that pressure on either of them yet. He's about ready to see if she will at least spend the night sleeping in his bed while he takes the couch when JJ breaks the silence.

"Aaron, I have to admit I have one more present for you too."

"JJ, you didn't need to get me anything else. You've already given me more than enough." Aaron says sincerely.

"Oh I think you'll like this present even more than the Garmin."

Aaron wonders what it could possibly be and where she has kept it hidden all day without him noticing, "OK. Where is it?"

JJ sits her cup of chocolate down on the side table and then stands up in front of Aaron, "Right here. I'm your present." JJ says seductively as she takes a seat in Aaron's lap and claims his lips in a searing kiss.

Aaron can't believe everything he has ever wanted has just been offered to him. He was going to make damn sure that tonight JJ was going to know how special she was to him at all costs.

As their tongues continue to duel, Aaron places his hands on JJ's hips and pulls her tight against his arousal. The feel of her body is driving him insane and he needs her more with every passing second.

JJ needs to feel more of him too and she runs her hands down his chest and to the bottom of his shirt. She grabs the bottom of the shirt and starts to slide it up his body. She finally pulls back from his lips so she can pull the shirt completely off. Once the shirt is gone, JJ places her hands on his naked chest. She is in awe of the power and strength she sees and feels under her fingertips. She can see the fine lines of the scars from Foyet but they only add to his beauty.

Fire is running through Aaron's veins as JJ's small hands run over his chest. As her fingers trace from one nipple to the other, Aaron is powerless to prevent himself from bucking his hips up into her core in an effort to ease the ache building within him. As JJ continues her journey south, Aaron leans forwards and kisses a path from JJ's chin down to the swell of her breasts as his hands work to unbutton her shirt so he can feel her skin too.

With the last button taken care of, Aaron pushes her blouse off to reveal a bright red-laced demi bra that surrounds and caresses JJ's flesh.

"Damn. JJ. You are perfect." Hotch whispers as he caresses the newly exposed flesh with kisses. "JJ, are you sure?"

"Aaron, I've never been so sure of anything in my life. Please! I need you." JJ lets out in a tortured groan as Aaron sucks one of her nipples through her bra.

"I need you too!" Aaron murmured against her skin right before he places his hands under JJ's ass and surges to his feet.

JJ quickly wraps her legs around Aarons hips and loops her arms around his neck as Aaron marches the two of them towards the master bedroom. They manage to make it to the bedroom with out inflecting any damage on each other. Once in the bedroom, JJ helps Aaron to close and lock the door while Aaron continued to hold her in his arms.

With the door taken care of, Aaron lays JJ down in the middle of his king size bed and takes a moment to admire the beauty before him.

JJ sits up momentarily to remove her bra and then beckons Aaron to her, "Aaron, come here."

"Absolutely stunning. You are so damn gorgeous!" Aaron says as he climbs on the bed and moves to cover JJ's body with his own.

As their lips come together again in a sensual assault, hands wander learning each dip, curve and valley in an effort to find the areas that will drive the other wild. Aaron breaks the kiss and begins a slow tantalizing journey down JJ's body. A small gasp can be heard from JJ when, he takes one hard rosy nipple in his mouth. He lavishes the pebble with long wet strokes of his tongue and soon moves on to the other to pay the same attention to it.

After worshipping each breast, Aaron is on the move again. He showers kisses down her smooth flat stomach and blows cool air across her belly button before moving lower again. When he reaches the top of her jeans, he looks up to see the passion glazed look on JJ's face.

"Aaron, please! I need you." JJ moans.

Those words is all it takes for Aaron to slide the button loose and the zipper down before he pulls both her jeans and panties down her smooth as silk legs. Aaron throws the jeans to the side and stares at the perfection lying before him. He continues to stare at JJ as he stands and quickly removes his jeans and boxers so he is now standing naked in front of JJ. While Aaron can't tear his eyes off JJ, the same can be said from JJ too.

JJ's plea of "Aaron" propels him into action. He kneels back on the bed and hovers over her core before bending down and placing a kiss directly on her clit.

"Oh my God" JJ shouts as her hips shoot off the bed.

Aaron steadies her hips with his hands as he licks up and down, back and forth, her tight bundle of nerves. The taste of her is intoxicating and drives him to take one of his fingers to test her readiness for him. However he had nothing to fear because she is so wet for him already. He teases her center with two fingers while he continues to torture JJ by sucking on her clit.

"Please. Oh Please." JJ begs.

"What do you need JJ?" Aaron asks against her center.

"You. Only you. Please Aaron I need you now." JJ whimpers.

Aaron knows she is close by her pleas and the constant withering under him. He continues to lick and suck her clit as he increases the pace of his fingers pumping into JJ. He curls his fingers inside of JJ and finally finds her pleasure point. With a few swipes of the magical spot, JJ is shouting "I'm coming!" and she is flying in Aaron's arms.

He tries to prolong her ecstasy as long as possible but the demands of his body can't be denied any longer. It's been way too long and he needs her now. Aaron quickly rolls to the side and reaches into the nightstand to pull out a condom. He quickly sheaths himself and then he's back in the cradle of her legs posed to finally make them one.

"JJ, look at me." Aaron commands.

As JJ opens her eyes to stare into Aaron's lust filled eyes, he grounds out "I don't think I can go slow this time sweetheart. It's been too long."

"Aaron. Please. I just want you."

With those words, Aaron eases his hard cock into JJ's warm, wet heat. He uses the last bit of his control to wait for JJ to adjust to the invasion and once he feels her begin to move under him to take him deeper his control snaps.

"God you are so tight and wet." Hotch moans as he pistons in and out of JJ. He knows he won't last long so he reaches between the two of them to find her hidden pearl again and rubs against the sensitive nub.

"I'm so close. Harder Aaron." JJ moans.

Aaron's hips ground against her as fast as possible as they try to find their release. With one last flick of JJ's clit, she climaxes in his arms again screaming his name, "Aaron!"

The feel of JJ squeezing his hard length in a death grip is all it takes for Aaron to finally lose it himself as he grunts "JJ" into her neck. The immense pleasure is almost too much for Aaron but luckily he is able to roll to the side of JJ instead of collapsing fully on her. Aaron takes a few minutes to try and regain his composure before he moves to the bathroom to take care of the condom.

Once he returns to the bedroom, he finds JJ waiting for his return. As he slides back into bed, he takes her into his arm and places a lingering kiss on her lips.

"You better take a quick nap because I promise you next time is going to be a long slow ride." Aaron warns her.

"Oh no. I think it's you Aaron that will need to rest up because I'm far from being done with." JJ says before cuddling into his side.

"Hmm. I think I like the sound of that." He whispers as they both fall to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>December 25th<p>

JJ slowly comes awake the next morning to the feeling of kisses being peppered on her shoulders and neck. A small smile forms on her lips as images of the night before come flooding back to her. She can't believe she is finally in Aaron Hotchner's bed but there is no place she would rather be.

"Merry Christmas JJ." Hotch whispers into the quite of the room.

"Merry Christmas Aaron." JJ replies as she links their hands together, which are resting on her stomach.

"I brought your bag in if you want to throw on some clothes. I know I would prefer you to remain naked but it's likely we'll be invaded by a little G man soon." Aaron whispers in her ear as he places a kiss along the shell of it.

"Ok. Maybe I should move out to the couch too before he comes in." JJ says as she rolls over so that she can look into Aaron's handsome face.

"JJ, I know we haven't talked about how we are going to tell anyone especially the boys but last night was incredible and I don't want to pretend it didn't happen. I don't want to hide things from Jack or Henry. I know there will be difficult questions but I want them to know how much we love each other." Aaron says.

"I don't want to hide either. I want them to share in our happiness. I'm totally sure of our feelings for each other so I have no problem with staying here with you as long as you are sure."

"I'm positive." Aaron replies and then he bends down to place a tender kiss on her lips.

When they finally pull apart, JJ says "OK. Let me throw a t-shirt and lounge pants on because as much I want to share I don't want Jack to see everything."

As JJ climbs out of the bed, Aaron enjoys the nice show as a naked JJ hurries to change. Luckily for Aaron, JJ is back in his arms again within minutes.

"JJ, I don't want to pressure you but what do you think of us picking up your gifts for Henry before we pick him up and then we can come back here to spend the day together opening presents and just lounging around."

"You want to go with me to pick up Henry?" JJ asks.

"Well..." Aaron wasn't sure how JJ would like his idea but he had made a promise to be open with his feelings and thoughts so he pushed forward and hoped she wouldn't kill him after he was done. "I don't want to make things any more difficult for you so I was thinking Jack and I could just wait in the SUV while you went in and picked up Henry but I do want to be there when you do. I've missed having him with us, and if we pick up the presents first, then you guys can come back here and stay for as long as you want."

"You've thought of everything, huh?" JJ asks.

"They are just suggestions but it's totally up to you. However if I get a vote, then yes that would be my plan." Hotch said seriously.

"I must admit the plan has its merits but what's in it for me?"

Aaron pulled JJ tight against him, "Hmm, anything in particular you want?"

"Hmm. I was thinking maybe a repeat performance of last night?" JJ said as she stared into Aaron's eyes that had gone the darkest shade of brown at her words.

"I think that can be arranged." Aaron says as he pulls JJ into a searing kiss before pulling back to cradle her in his arms. They lay together in each other's arms for almost an hour talking before there is a small knock and a "Daddy" is whispered into the early morning.

"Come in buddy." Aaron says as he sits up in bed.

Jack runs over to Aaron's side of the bed and he pulls Jack into bed with him.

"Merry Christmas Jack."

"Merry Christmas Daddy. Did Aunt JJ go home?" Jack asks.

"No buddy. She stayed here with me last night."

Jack sits up and looks behind his daddy to see Aunt JJ sleeping next to his father.

"Daddy, why is Aunt JJ sleeping in your bed?"

"Well Jack. Aunt JJ and I care for each other very much and when grown ups care for each other as much as we do they sometimes sleep with each other to show their love."

Jack thought about that for a little bit and then says, "Like you and mommy did. Right?"

"Exactly. Are you ok with that Jack?" Aaron asks while looking into the cute face of his little boy.

"Yeah. I really like Aunt JJ."

Aaron releases the breath he had been holding and was extremely happy his son was ok with the latest development. "I do too. What do you say to us waking Aunt JJ up and then going to see what Santa brought?"

"Yeah!"

Aaron could tell Jack could barely contain his excitement at wanting to open his presents so he knew they had to probably make this quick before the little guy exploded from the wait. Aaron easily picked up Jack and placed him between him and JJ so he could help wake up the sleeping beauty.

"Aunt JJ. Are you awake?" Jack whispered.

"Hmmm. Jack?" JJ mumbled back pretending she was just waking up even though she had been awake the entire time during Aaron and Jack's conversation.

"Aunt JJ. You need to wake up so we can see what Santa brought."

"So you think Santa has been here?" JJ asked as she saw Jack shake his head up and down.

"OK. Let's go see what he brought."

With those words, Jack shot out of bed and was running down the hallway to the living room. Aaron and JJ share a laugh at the antics of Jack before Aaron helps JJ out of bed. As JJ and Aaron enter the living room, they find Jack siting on the couch with his stocking waiting as patiently as a seven-year-old can.

"Go ahead Jack!" Aaron says.

And with those words, Jack is off to the races opening the different gifts in his stocking. By the time Jack reached the end of the stocking, he had a new soccer ball, a couple books, and a few sweets.

"Jack, we are going to wait on the rest of the presents until later today when Henry is here."

"You mean Henry is going to come over today."

"Yes, after breakfast, we are going to go pick him up. OK?"

"Yeah!" Jack yells.

"Since that is settled, how about we work on breakfast? How about pancakes, eggs and bacon?" Aaron asks.

"Works for me." JJ says.

"Me too!" Jack adds.

* * *

><p>Once breakfast was over and the dishes done, the trio worked on getting themselves ready to go pickup presents at JJ's place and then pick up Henry. Everyone was dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans when they met up in the living room a short time later.<p>

"Is everyone ready to go?" JJ asked.

"Yes!" An excited Jack said. He couldn't wait to pick up Henry so they could play with all the new toys from Christmas.

"All right then. Let's get going." Aaron said as he led the group out to the SUV.

The trip to JJ's place was spent singing along with Christmas songs on the radio. Once at JJ's apartment, the trio made their way into the home and quickly picked up the various presents under the Christmas tree and loaded them into the SUV. JJ also quickly backed a bag for Henry too. Within 20 minutes, the small group was back on the road and headed over to Will's hotel to pick up Henry.

"Here we are." Aaron said as he pulled up in front of the upscale hotel where Will was staying with Henry. "We'll be here waiting but take as long as you needed."

"OK. I won't be long though." JJ says before leaning over and giving Aaron a quick kiss.

* * *

><p>Once in front of Will's hotel room, JJ knocks and patiently waits for Will to answer the door. As Will opens the door, a blond streak flies past him and collides with JJ's legs.<p>

"Mommy! I missed you." Henry shots.

"I missed you too baby!" JJ says as she picks him up and gives him a big hug and a kiss.

"Hi JJ." Will says as he moves to allow her into the room.

"Hi Will. So how did everything go you two?" JJ asks.

"We had a ton of fun didn't we Henry."

"Yep! Come see my new toys mommy." Henry said.

"Wow! Did you tell Daddy thank you, baby?" JJ says as she takes in the toys and clothes Will purchased for their son.

"JJ, do you want to grab some lunch downstairs?"

"I can't Will. Hotch and Jack are waiting for us outside." JJ explained. She had been hoping Will wouldn't find out yet about Aaron and her but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

"I see. So when were you going to finally tell me?" Will grounded out.

"Will, Aaron and I have only been dating a short time so no one knows yet. However you were going to be one of the first."

"So are you going to marry him?" Will asked.

"Will, we've only been seeing each other for a few weeks. It's a little too early to be discussing marriage but I won't rule it out." JJ said.

"I see. So it's really over then?" A dejected Will asked.

"Will, it was over months ago. You need to move on. I need to get going Will. Is this all of Henry's things?" JJ asked as she picked up the few items lying around and placed them in Henry's bag.

"Yes. Do you want some help?" Will asked.

"No, I've got it. Henry, give Daddy a hug and a kiss and tell him bye."

"Bye Daddy! I luv you!" Henry said as he hugged Will tight.

"I love you too Henry so much. Be good for your mom. Bye JJ"

JJ picked up Henry's bag and took Henry's hands in hers. "Bye Will." JJ says as she and Henry walk out of the hotel room.

* * *

><p>Aaron notices immediately as JJ and Henry emerge from the hotel and he is quick to jump out of the SUV to help JJ. "Henry look who is here." JJ says as Aaron approaches the mother and son.<p>

"Uncle Aaron!" Henry shots.

"Merry Christmas Henry," Aaron says as he takes Henry into his arms.

"Merry Christmas Uncle Aaron," the little boy responds.

Once they travel the few feet to the SUV, JJ loads Henry's things into the back of the truck while Aaron buckles Henry into the seat next to Jack and the boys talk about all the new toys they've received. With everyone loaded up in the SUV, Hotch asks "Is everyone ready to go home and finish opening presents?"

"Yeah!" The boys scream from the backseat.

"Sounds good to me." JJ responds as she grasps Aaron's hand in hers.

"Ok. Let's go home." Aaron says as he pulls out of the parking lot and heads home with his family to the first day of the rest of their lives.

Finis


End file.
